A New Romance
by PrincessandherWarrior
Summary: When Elena walks in to find Stefan and Damon fighting over her again, she storms out saying she's done with it all. She goes home to find comfort from another man, Elijah. Will something besides a strong friendship spark between the two or will Elena's feelings always be for Stefan only? Elejah.
1. Chapter 1

The red car pulled up the light shining onto the huge brown boarding house, It had parked outside of the Salvatore boarding home. Elena soon stepped out from the passanger side beside her was Elijah, they walked close together. She had learned that he was truly the a trustworthy original after she had undaggered him and spent the day with him learning the information she needed about Klaus, even more he let her go after finding out their was a family crisis and as she promised she had returned to him. She stopped at the front door with him and smiled softly looking at him.

"I want to thank you for today...Letting me prove my trust and giving me the information I needed about Klaus...I should have apologized earlier but I'm doing it now, I'm sorry for betraying you and stabbing you as well as not trusting your word, I know now that you are a noble man, Elijah...From here on out I will not doubt you, I will believe in you." Elena says.

"Elena, You had your reasons for doubting me, I honestly didn't make it easy for you to trust me...I was the bad guy in your eyes after all...All of us have faults, we make mistakes...I've certainly made mine...You undaggered me and I appreciate it, I forgive you, I trust that you won't let it happen again, Elena." Elijah replies. He looks back at her.

"Trust me. It won't happen again I honestly believe that you're a really good guy...I just wish Stefan and Damon would open their eyes and see what I see in you..." Elena says she was a little upset about the fact that she was the only one who trusted the man, while Stefan and Damon had their shields up at all times, she thought maybe she should have been cautious with the original but she felt her life was safe in his hands.

Elijah smiles a bit. "Good night, Elena. It was a pleasure hanging out with you today especially without your guard dogs huddling over you at all times... Look if you need me you know where to find me, I won't turn you away...Think of us as good friends."

Elena stood their for a moment with a smile on her face before moving closer, she didn't hesitate when she wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him, she knew it would catch him off guard but she wanted to show some kind of gratitude to Elijah. She pulls away and turns away from him her back to him towards him, her cheeks a fire from blushing like crazy for making a move like that, she was a little nervous. She pushed It away getting her composer back and she opens the door to go inside, she turns to Elijah with one quick glance. "Thank you, Elijah and have a nice night. She says turning away from him and going inside the door shutting behind her.

Elijah stood in front of the home frozen for a moment after she hugged him, indeed he was surprised of the girls show of affection but he smiled knowing Elena had warmed up to him. He looked back at where she was just standing before she went inside to meet with the Salvatore brothers. He felt a warmth fill the inside of his heart that was always filled with cold, because of the things he had done before, the way he had to watch over Klaus had kept him from feeling anything, at least until now, a girl he barely knew was warming his heart, he thought no more of it and turned away from the Salvatore property leaving it.

* * *

Elena walked into the library horrified of seeing what she was seeing now she stopped in her footsteps not even making it down the small steps, Stefan and Damon were fighting again. Stefan had pushed Damon and thrown him against the book case making the old books fall hitting Damon which it had made the older Salvatore angry. Damon recovered quickly breaking a chair to take the stake it left, he wanted to hurt Stefan just a little bit.

"Guys, Stop it!" Elena shouts frantically, she made her way down the small steps getting in between them since neither of them bothered to back down, she looked at both of them, her hands on both of their chests to keep them apart. It hurt her to see them fight and what was worse is that she always knew it was about her, she never wanted to get in the middle of their relationship but that is exactly what had happened.

Both of the Salvatore's continued to glare and growl at another attempting to get to each other through Elena to continue their brawl but failed from Elena keeping her hands steady on the two of them keeping them apart.

"I'm done sitting back and watching all of this...Damon's in love with you, he won't admit it out loud but I know, I'm sick of him always stepping in my way to protect you when he shouldn't even be involved in the first place." Stefan says.

"Stop it!" elena cries tears streaming down her cheeks. "I've had enough of this both of you fighting over me like I'm some god damn prize to win...I'm only human, I can only take so much, You know what you don't have to fight over me anymore because I take myself out of the race." She says walking away from the both of them, the two brothers just stood their in shock. Elena had enough of it all, There was a bigger evil outside these doors and all they wanted to do was fight over her, they were being childish.

Stefan took a step away from Damon forgetting him he had took off running after her, Elena opened the door and he pulled her back from leaving. She looks at him her tears flowing down her cheeks as she looked into his forest green eyes, they looked pained, he didn't want her to see that.

"Elena...I'm so sorry you had to witness that...Damon just makes me angry, What does this mean for us, Are you walking away from me?" He asks his green eyes locking with her light brown ones, he looked at her solefully, his hands were on her shoulders and soon cupping her cheeks and neck lovingly.

"I'm sorry Stefan, I can't be with you when you only see me as a prize to win, to protect...I need someone who can see me as more than that...Someone who sees me as their equal, brave enough, strong enough and smart enough to make my own decisions...Maybe things will change, maybe we will get back together, I honestly don't know right now...All I know is I can't be with you but know I love you and I always will." Elena says.

Stefan knew it was no use to argue with her when she has made up her mind, maybe he could try to be different, maybe he could win her back someday. Tears form but never fall from Stefan's eyes but he was truly upset. "If this is what you need, I understand. I'm sorry I made you feel this way...Will I see you again?" He asks.

"Of course, I'll always be in the picture thanks to Klaus...But more than that I hope to be friends with you, Stefan...I don't want to be your enemy." Elena says.

"I don't want to lose you." He says holding her close for a small moment knowing this was the last time he was going to be able to do that, he kisses her head and then kisses her passionately only the kiss was short, It was tough for him but he let her go.

"I'll see you tomorrow when we talk about what's going down tomorrow, Good night, Stefan." Elena says leaving, she got into her car and drove off.

* * *

The door shut behind Elena as she walked into her home, she placed her keys on the table and looked around the living room seeing that Jeremy, Aunt Jenna and even Alaric weren't present, maybe they were in the kitchen or even upstairs.

"Aunt Jenna? Jeremy?" Elena called out she wiped her tears trying to make it look like she hadn't been crying, Aunt Jenna would be so pissed if she found out that she was crying while driving, last time it caused her to get into a wreck.

"Nope, Just me...I hope that's all right" Coming out of the kitchen, Elejah stood gracefully in the arch that seperates the kitchen and the living room, he wasn't wearing his dress coat.

"Oh...Hey Elijah of course it is...I must admit it's weird seeing you in my home like this...What are you doing here, Where's Jenna and Jeremy?" Elena questions taking her tan jacket off hanging it on the coat rack, she turned her attention to the man standing in her home.

"Well your Aunt called and asked if I could come and stay with you and jeremy while she went out with that hunter, It was last minute and I agreed. Jeremy didn't like the idea of me being here so he went to Bonnie's." He asnwers he walks closer to her Elijah looked at her worried. "You've been crying." He says softly.

"I can't believe it's that noticeable...Yeah I was crying but It's okay though..." Elena says she could feel the tears stinging behind her eyes again, they were begging to fall but she held herself together, she didn't want to fall apart in the living room in front of him.

"Elena, It's not okay...What happened to make you so upset?" Elijah asks he places a conforting hand on her cheek wiping tears that fell softly and then put his hand back to his side.

"After I left you I had walked into the library to see Stefan and Damon fighting again...Damon almost killed him because he was so angry and Stefan he was fueled because he found out Damon loved me...I got sick of it all and I took myself out of the running I mean I'm supposed to be with Stefan...Not be forced to deal with this whole love triangle I never asked for it...They need to realize I'm not Katherine...Anyway, I broke up with Stefan because I couldn't handle being seen as just a prize." Elena says venting out to Elijah who listened.

* * *

Elena couldn't fight anymore as those words poured out of her she broke down and started to bawl, Elijah immediately took her into his arms holding her close comforting her, he softly stroked her soft brown hair as she cried into his chest, she wrapped her arms around Elijah and continued to cry, She felt safe and at peace being in his arms like this, she didn't want to move.

"I can't believe them...I'm deeply sorry, Elena...You need to know that you are more than a prize, Elena. You are extraordinary." Elijah says softly he rested his chin on her head gently as he continued to console her.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena walked up to Elijah who stood outside of the Salvatore house the night light shined on her and Elijah like a spot light, she shoved her hands inside of her coat pockets and looked at him as he gazed back at her, he smiled kindly, gracefully as always.

"I'm sorry I was such a mess last night, I hope i didn't ruin a favorite suit of yours, Elijah." Elena says softly so the vampire's inside couldn't hear their conversation, she didn't care if Damon and Stefan found out Elijah was at her house last night but she just just didn't want them to know everything that goes on in her life, some things were private in life.

"No harm was done Miss Gilbert, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on I'm only a drive or call away." He says. "Nothing you say leaves my mouth for I am your friend." He adds.

"Your so kind." Elena comments, she never meant for a complement to come out of her mouth like that but she couldn't help it, Elijah was such a decent person, she felt bad that he had to deal with Klaus's narotic self.

"I guess you could say it's one of my good days...I can be ruthless when i need but then again you do know that." Elijah replies making sure she remembered that he isn't only a noble man who can be crossed and get away with it, he makes sures to take care of those who hurt him, his family and even those who are close to him. He had to admit, Elena was on that list.

"That's only if someone crosses you." She says pointing out the reason his kindness would change and the fact that she remembered he could rip someone's heart out in a blink of an eye.

"And when I want to protect something, Precious." Elijah adds looking staright at her, his dark brown eyes locking with her light brown eyes.

elena felt herself get flustered she was something to protect to Elijah but then again only because she was a dopplegagger, she assumed he would probably feel abligated to do the same with Katherine if she was here instead. Maybe she was wrong, she hoped she was wrong but she also wondered why she cared at a time he had been the enemy.

The Gilbert girl coughed clearing the silence, she took a step up to the door knocking on the door, she stood with Elijah waiting for one of the brother's to answer the door to their huge boarding house.

Opening the door, Damon stood looking at her and Elijah. Elena felt a little nervous stepping into the home, she was just waiting for Damon to throw out some sardonic words, he was always good at speaking whatever was on his mind, he never held back. Elena walked inside following of course, Elijah.

Elena slipped her dark jacket off hanging it on the coat rack that was right next to the door, she fixed her long sleeves of her blue shirt and turned to see Damon now shutting the door.

"Broke my brothers heart and have the nerve to come back the next day, what a way to deepen the wound, Elena." Damon says.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Of course, I had to come back...No matter what happens I'm still going to be in your orbit because of Klaus."

"Where is Stefan, I thought he would have been down here already...He better not keep me waiting." Elijah asks standing over by the desk he was setting a black box on it, he opened it revealing a beautiful crystal bottle filled with a redish pink liquid.

"Stefan is upstairs sulking because Elena here broke his non-beating heart, Elena such great timing." Damon answers sarcasticly, his blue eyes look at Elena who looks away at the ground. She was guilty for hurting Stefan but she knew she did the right thing, she couldn't go on the way she was going, it would only hurt her more.

Elijah could see the hurt in Elena, he turned his attention from her and turned to Damon, he glared at him, angry for the way he was treating the girl who he says he loves. It only made him angrier seeing the happy non-caring smirk on Damon's face. "Tell him to get down here and stop acting like a little child who lost his favorite toy, we have things to take care of." Elijah demands, he never raises his voice but it was calm and booming at the same time, he was annoyed with Damon's attitude.

"Right away your highness." Damon responds mockingly.

"Don't sass me boy, Remember I am an original I can rip your heart out so fast that you won't know what hit you." Elijah says firmly taking control of the situation.

"Want to try it?" Damon asks a smile of cockiness on his face.

"Damon, Just go get Stefan!" Elena shouts stopping Damon's little twisted game with Elijah, she didn't really feel like seeing body parts or organs leaving anyone's body tonight.

"Awe how sweet you don't want me to die." Damon says taking his time walking up the stairs.

"Of course I don't want you to die, Now hurry up so we can get everything situated." She says.

What that, Damon was out of sigh. Elena made her way over to the original, she rests her palms on the table standing by his side. "What is that?" Elena asks looking at the contents and then up at him.

"It's what will bring you back to life, It was made for Katherine but as you can see it was too late for her." He answers.

"Are you sure it will work?" She questions him.

"I'm sure. I wouldn't be giving it to you if there was even a chance you weren't coming back, Elena." Elijah says looking down at her, staring deeply into her eyes. **Coming back to me.** He actually meant but he wouldn't say it out loud.

Elena smiles and looks down at the dark wooden desk and then back at him. "Do you really think I'm extraordinary?" She asks curiously, he could have said it that night just to make her feel better so she wasn't sure if he was being truthful but then again usually he spoke the truth but she guessed she just needed to hear it from his mouth.

"Of course I do. You truly are something special." Elijah says honestly.

Elena smiles even more, she looked away from him and clutched onto her vervain necklace deep in thought. She felt drawn to him, Comfortable. For a while now Elena has felt something was going on between her and the original vampire. Elijah understood her better than Stefan or Damon, he listened to her. Thinking about it she realized she possibly could have ended it with Stefan becasue she had truly fallen out of love with him. Could she have feelings for Elijah, she wondered. Elena felt her mind racing, it wasn't that she could have, it was that she does have true feelings for him.

Elena was startled jumping when she felt Elijah place a soft and strong hand on her hand, she looked at him.

"Are you okay, Elena. If you need to do this another tie then it's okay." Elijah says he never knew he could have so much compassion for one girl, he felt protective over her, he now understood how Stefan and Damon felt when it comes to Elena Gilbert. She was making him feel again, she was allowing him to learn to love again. Elijah shook those thoughts out of his mind, he couldn't be thinking these thoughts because she already has so much going on, both Salvatore's fighting over her, she didn't need a third person being thrown into the mix.

Elena looked at Elijah who was deep in thought, she couldn't help to move closer cupping his face into her hands kissing him. After realizing what she has done, Elena pulls away and looked away. She couldn't believe she had just kissed Elijah, it violated their friendship. Elena didn't take the time to see if he had kissed her back, she just felt embarassed for doing what she did.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that..." She says.

"Elena..." elijah started but was forced to shut his mouth for Damon walked in with Stefan who slummed his shoulder, he was bummed.

"I'm so glad you decided to join us, Stefan." Elijah says. He glances at Elena for moment before putting his attention on the Salvatore's. But he knew he needed to speak to Elena as soon as possible.

"Get on with it, Elijah. We are all ear." Stefan says sitting in the brown chair, he crosses a leg over his other one that rested on the ground straight, he looked at the group with such carelessness in his eyes, everyone knew he did not want to be here right now.

"It's quite simple, this here Elixar will make sure Elena comes back after klaus does his ritual to break the curse. The little Bennet witch will weaken my brother and I will make sure to be there to rip his heart out for taking my family away from me." Elijah explains.

"Are you sure you can go through with it?" Stefan asks.

"How do we know that liquid won't kill Elena, How do we even know if your even on our side, Elijah?" Damon questions jumping into the conversation.

"If I wasn't on your side you all would have been dead by now." Elijah says stating the simple truth.

"We all need to trust that Elijah know what he's doing, If he says everything will be okay then it will be okay, I believe him." Elena says.

"If he says jump will you fucking jump too, I can't believe this guy...You all can go to hell, I hope Klaus sees right through your plan and kills you all." Damon snaps storming off.

"I'll talk to him, I'll make sure he's okay with our plan." Elena says slowly walking up the steps.

Elena made it to Damon's room, she steps in seeing him pacing the room drinking a bottle of a old brand of whiskey, Damon sees her and looks at her angrily.

"Go away, Elena. I've said my peace, I thought you were done with me, with Stefan...So what does it matter what I say?" Damon snaps questioning her reasons for still caring.

"I said I was done being in the middle of you, being the reason your always fighting with each other...I'm not being your friend, Damon. For once couldn't you just go along with what I want, go along with the plan Elijah has set up, Trust me." Elena says stepping further into the room, she was face to face with Damon who's expression has soften.

"I'm sorry." he says he pulls Elena close biting his arm and making her drink his blood.

Elena pushes him away and wipes her mouth of the remaining disgusting liquid, she glares at him ready to cry. "How could you feed me yor blood, Damon!" She shouts. She runs past him running down the stairs her tears falling, she pulls her jacket off the coat rack running outside.

"I will be by tomorrow to retrieve this Elixir." Elijah says shortly.

Without another word, he takes his leave going outside, he sees Elena fumbling with her keys trying to find the one that unlocks the door to her car, tears were blocking her vision. Elijah walks up to her placing his hand on her taking the set of key's away from her, she looks at him speechless.

"I'll drive you home." He says unlocking her car. Elena didn't decline for she knew she couldn't drive home like this, she said nothing and climbed into the passenger seat.

* * *

Aunt Jenna and Alaric were out late once again, Elena invited Elijah inside because she didn't want to be alone tonight. Elijah follows her into her bedroom because she had asked him to stay for a little bit, it was better to be invited then forcing his way into her life like last time.

"Thank you for driving me home and making sure I get to bed safely...I appreciate it." She says softly turning to him, she wipes her eyes and smiles a bit. "You know...I'm not always crying like this, I've actually always been one to not cry and have a good time." She adds.

"Could I ask you something?" Elena asks.

"Yes." He answers.

Elena looks down pushing her hair out of her face tucking it behind her ear, she looks up at Elijah, she takes a deep breath. "When I kissed you...Did you kiss me back or were you totally revolted by the thought of kissing me because I look like Katherine?" She asks.

Elijah steps up to her. "You really didn't give me a chance to kiss you back, You jumped back so quick, How about we try it again, Elena." He says. Elijah had decided to say screw the Salvatore's, he loved Elena and he was going to act on it.

Elena felt herself blush, Elijah wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer he leaned in kissing her passionately. Elena accepted Elijah show of affection, she kisses him back wrapping her arms around his neck.

They were forced to pull away when the door opened, Jeremy Gilbert walked in he seemed upset.

"Jeremy, Are you okay?" Elena asks worried about her little brother she reached him looking into his eyes.

"I...I've done something horrible..." He says.

"What did you do?" She asks.

"K-Klaus knows you exist...I-I told him because he promised me to bring back the one thing I ever loved in this world...Anna." Jeremy says.

"How could you do that, Jere. Klaus lied to you about bring her back, she can't..." Elena says.

"He already has, I'm sorry, Elena...It was worth it! Jeremy cries.


	3. Chapter 3

The bright sun through the curtains of Elena's bedroom. Elena's light brown eyes flickered open with the sun shining in her face, she glanced around her room her eyes stopping to her side to see Elijah asleep in a chair next to her bedside, she smiled softly watching him sleep, he looked very uncomfortable. Elena sat up which caused him to stir.

Elijah's eyes flickered open sensing her movement, she was awake. He sits up straight after realizing he fell asleep, he stretches his neck to relieve the aching pain he was feeling for sleeping in the chair, he rubbed it for a quick moment before resting his head in his palm, his brown eyes gazing at Elena who stared back at him.

"Good morning, Elena." Elijah says softly his gaze never leaving hers.

"You could have avoided the pain in your neck if you would have just taken my offer to sleep in my bed." Elena says turning her body towards him, she throws the blanket off her and throws her legs out resting them against the bed as she sat at the edge of her bed closer to him.

"I probably should have but I wasn't even planning on sleeping...I was supposed to watch over you since Damon made you drink his blood and now neurotic brother is on your trail now. What if someone would have come through your window and killed you and turned you or even took you to Klaus."

"It didn't happen, I'm okay. Elijah, you need to stop beating yourself up for everything that happens...You can't control everything, You need to stop and think of yourself, relax." Elena says.

"I need to get my family back from my brother...I thought sending Katerina to him would have quieted him down for a bit...That woman must have opened her mouth because she was scared...I can't rest now I need to get my family back from my brother...I need to protect you from him now that he knows you actually exist. I can't lose you as well." He says.

"You won't." Elena replies resting a gentle hand on his. "You're stuck with me...If that's what you want" She adds with a small smile on her face.

"Remember I kissed you, So I think that would be a yes." He answers.

"So do I have free access to kiss you then?" She asks.

"I would assume so." He answers an amused smile on his face, she smiles brightly she drapes her arms around his neck and kisses him.

He kisses her back, he chuckles when they part staring at her. Elijah gets up and walks towards the door. "I will be leaving you to dress, I will wait downstairs for you and we will stop by the Salvatore to let them know about Klaus, Are you okay with doing that?" He asks. "If not, I can go by myself."

Elena ponders, she sighs. "Even though I'm still mad at Damon for what he did...I can let it go because I understand why he did what he did, he wants me safe and I can't blame him for that because I probably would have done the same." She answers. "So yeah, I'm okay with it."

He leaves so she can change out of her pajama's. After brushing her long dark brown hair, she put on a white lace tank top over it a turquoise long sleeve Henley, a pair of dark blue jeans black and white converses and her favorite perfume.

She took a minute to grab her light green diary and write something about the day and how she felt, happy.

Elena climbed down the stairs seeing Elijah waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs made a smile crept onto her face. The smile on her face was wiped being startled by Alaric who spoke to them.

"You're hanging out with him now, Are you sure that's a good idea?" Alaric questions walking over, he was sipping a coffee probably to help the hangover he had from partying with Aunt Jenna last night.

"I trust him. " Is all Elena said about the subject, she glances over at Elijah and then back at Alaric who looked at her. "Where's Jere?" She questions not seeing him in the living room or kitchen, When she asked that she figured he was in his room avoiding her.

"Jeremy is upstairs with Anna...I talked to him when I got here he seemed pretty down...I wonder how is she even alive I'm pretty sure Damon saw her get staked by John?" Alaric questions.

 **~Flashback~**  
"Klaus already brought her back...Elena, I feel so bad about doing what I did to you...At first he bargain a loved one to be brought back...As much as I would have loved that I declined telling him I didn't know anything about an Elena Gilbert...He brought up Anna to see if I would spill, I still didn't...He got angry and ripped my bracelet off and compelled me to tell him everything about you, I guess he felt he needed to gift me for being a traitor..." Jeremy said he ran his fingers through his short hair, he was so upset.

"Jeremy, I'm so sorry you were put in that position..." Elena says she throws her arms around Jeremy hugging him making him feel that everything was okay.

 **~End~**  
"Klaus forced him to tell him about me...I guess Klaus felt the need to gift Jeremy to make him feel worse for what he has done..." Elena answers.

"Does Damon and Stefan know?" Alaric questions. "Do we need to get you out of town?"

"No I can't leave...Not while all my loved one's are in danger, We're going over there to tell them now, I would ask if you would want to come with but you've gotta get back to Jenna who's upstairs." Elena says.

"What are you talking about, Jenna's not here." He says.

"Of course she is, didn't you spend the night with her?" Elena questions.

"No, I kind of just got here...I was worried because I didn't hear anything from her when I texted her so I came over here to check on her and you." Alaric answers. "I'll stay here in case she shows up, You got to get over to Damon's and tell them about Klaus."

* * *

Damon opened the door to Elena and Elijah, he held it open letting the two inside, he turned to the both of them slamming the door shut. "Elijah, Elena. Always together it seems. What's up with that?" Damon questions.

"Where's Stefan?" Elena questions.

"He's upstairs." He answers. So that explains why the two of you are always together...Your with Elijah now, Right?" Damon questions.

Elena looked at Elijah and then back at Damon. "What gives you that impression?"

"That's what your thinking, Elena." Damon says he points to her neck. "I think you left something at home."

"Oh my god...How could I be so careless." Elena says.

"Oh it happens when your in L.O.V.E as I heard." Damon teases. "I have to say I am pretty jealous...Why Elijah, I bet it's that older guy thing, huh?" He questions. "Did you forget that he kidnapped you and tried to kill you?" He mentions.

"Why wouldn't it be, I mean Elijah trusts her and lets her make her own choices, they get along pretty well...I believe they've gotten past that because in the end he was only trying to protect Elena from that psycho Klaus...I was too dumb to do any of those things and you, you're too much of a child." Stefan says climbing down the stairs, he settles himself in between Elena and Elijah, he crosses his arms and looks at the group.

"S-Stefan...I'm sorry you had to find out like this...I didn't leave you for him, You have to know that." Elena says.

"I know. Elena, You don't have to be sorry, If your happy then that's all that matters." He says.

"What are you guys doing here?" Damon cuts in.

"I assume Katerina told Klaus that Elena exists...He confirmed it by compelling Jeremy." Elijah says.

"Great the bitch spilled the bean and even more...He's in town...Well what are we waiting for, we need to get her out of town." Damon says.

Elena steps away from the boys to answer her cell phone that started ringing like crazy, she held it to her ear hearing the other voice on the other side.

"Klaus..." Elena says she looks up over at the others.

"Hello Elena, I'm calling to tell you that I'm deeply sorry for your loss." Klaus says.

"What are you talking about, I haven't lost anything." She says. Elena could feel her blood boiling hearing Klaus talking to her.

"Aunt Jenna, Yeah...I kind of killed her." Klaus answers.

"Oh my god...Aunt Jenna..." Elena cries dropping the phone to the ground, she starts to cry. Stefan comes to her aid holding her close as she cried. Elijah looked at her solefully and then picked up the phone.

"Klaus, Where's my family?." He says. The other line was dead. He sat the phone on the table.

Elena turned away from Stefan, she thanked him for consoling her with her eyes, she ran into Elijah's arms letting him hold her close.

* * *

Elijah decided it would have been inappropriate for him to show up by Elena's side at the funeral for the poor woman who had to die in Klaus's stupid game, he did watch from a far as Elena and the rest of the people who knew Jenna griefed and put flowers on her and other dead family member's graves.

He smiles gently seeing Elena had spotted, she smiled softly tears staining his cheek her eyes silently thanking him for being here even though it's far away.

Elijah turned away his phone ringing, he held it to his ear answering it with a "Hello."

"Hello brother I miss you so much...I think it's time for a family meeting, Meet me tomorrow at this address." Klaus says giving him more instructions. "And don't be late, I don't like to be kept waiting...And no tricks either, Remember I can kill you I am a hybrid after all." He adds.

"When am I ever late, Brother." Elijah replies ending the phone call.


	4. Chapter 4

Elena's light brown eyes flickered open as the sun shined into her bedroom, she laid still. Getting up today was difficult, she felt broken and defeated. Klaus took away the woman who took care of her and Jeremy, Aunt Jenna who is loved dearly and will be missed. Elena felt tears sting at her eyes but she pushed them back, she couldn't cry, it would only give Klaus more power.

She managed to finally get herself up and drag herself into the shower, she dressed in a purple top and a pair of black skinny jeans, leaving her hair straight as usual and fall down her shoulders. Elena made her way into Jeremy's room surprised to see Anna wasn't with him. The Gilbert girl opened the curtains letting the sun in, walking him.

"Rise and shine, Jere." She said shortly. She was about to exit when Jeremy called her name.

"I'm sorry I broke your best friends heart...I never meant to cause Bonnie pain...I shouldn't have started something with her when I knew I still had feelings for Anna...Because I told Klaus everything Jenna's dead, I'm so sorry..." Jeremy crie its.

Elena melts looking at her brother so broken down, she hated seeing him go through this again it tore at her heart. She makes it to his side holding Jeremy in her arms, letting him cry on her shoulder will she stroked his hair calming him, she pulled away once he was done.

"Where is Anna, I figured she would have been here with you...I mean she doesn't have anywhere to go." Elena questions curiously making small talk.

Jeremy sighs. "Anna left...I begged her not to but she felt she would have been a reminder of the fact that Jenna's dead, of everything we've lost...I know you don't want to hear it but thankfully Anna will keep in touch with me and we will continue to date." He answers.

"Bonnie may be my best friend but your my brother, I want you to be happy and If Anna makes you happy I'm okay with it...Actually it couldn't have come at a better time, maybe while we're dealing with that freak Klaus you could go be with Anna far away from here, it would be safe for you." Elena says.

"No I couldn't leave...I need to be here with you, I want to see that crazy original dead." Jeremy says.

"Jeremy really think about it...Really consider taking the way out...I just need you to be safe I can't lose you too." Elena responds. She would rather have him in some other state than dead in a coffin, she couldn't imagine her life without her brother.

Elena finished her conversation with Jeremy and headed downstairs to meet Alaric who was sitting on the couch drinking coffee and reading the paper, She smiled gently.

"Hey Alaric, If you continue to stay here you can't be sleeping on the couch for the rest of your life." Elena says.

Alaric ignores her changing the subject of sleep. "Elijah stopped by." He said.

"Oh he did, Why didn't he stay?" She questions pulling on her brown knee high boots, she turns her attention to Alaric.

"I don't know...He asked me to tell you to meet him at the Mystic Grill should I be worried?" He responds.

Elena was curious, Elijah wasn't one to actually go to the Grill. Maybe he wanted to try new things now that he may have had a home and a reason to stay in Mystic Falls. "No you don't have anything to worry about, Elijah wouldn't hurt me."

"You better get going, You don't want to keep your date waiting." He says a smile on his face, Elena knew Elijah had told Alaric more information but he wouldn't say anything. She would just have to see what was going on herself. Elena smiled and blushed, she grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

Elena arrived to the Grill seeing that the parking lot didn't have much cars, really none. She ignored it figuring it must have been a slow Saturday afternoon, Matt must have been relieved from not having much of a crowd today. She opened the door and walked inside seeing the lights were off the only thing lighting the room were candles.

Standing next to the closest brown table, Elijah stood a small smile on his face welcoming her. "Thank you for joining me, Miss Gilbert." He says.

"What is all this, How did you convince the staff to let you have the place to ourselves?" Elena questions, she felt special, the sweet gesture made her smile and blush. She didn't know it was possible to feel happy so soon, Elijah offered her a seat, she sat down as he did too.

"I talked to Matt, your friend...He agreed that you needed something like this after everything you've been through, Luckily the owner owned him...He's really a good guy, not so judgy like those Salvatore's...I also have another reason but I can't tell you until after." Elijah answers.

Elena kissed him happily and looked at him a little worry in her eyes. Matt walked up he had a cloth hanging over his shoulder, he must have gotten done with the dishes just now, he was holding a bottle of sweet red wine.

"I won't tell if you won't." He says a smile creeping onto his face, he felt happy to be making Elena's day. Even thought it was with another man, he felt that Elijah was a kind guy who could be trusted so all in all he was happy to help.

"Thanks Matt, Your such a great friend." Elena says she smiles up at him as he smiled back his ocean blue eyes sparkling sweetly.

He pours the beautiful red liquid into the elegant glasses setting them down he says. "Pizza is coming up soon and make sure to leave room for the chocolate lava cake." He leaves the pair.

Elena looks at Elijah, Clueless. "Pizza?" She questions.

"Isn't that your favorite food?" Elijah questions taking a sip of his wine.

"Yes, Let me guess...Matt again?" She guesses.

"Your witchy friend, She's actually trusts me unlike that blonde who told me to go to hell." He answers.

"She's protective of everyone she cares about...You know I honestly thought you would have ordered something fancy." Elena responds taking a sip of her own red liquid.

"I may be an Original but I can get down and dirty like the rest of the vampires and the human-kind." Elijah answers.

"This is the best food I've ever had...Especially the pizza." He says patting his mouth with a napkin of any remaining crumbs.

"Tell me the other reason, We've been here for three hours, It's almost evening..I can't wait anymore." Elena says.

"Very well...But not here." He answers. Elijah sets the money on the table a little extra for Matt's services. He took Elena's hand and left the place.

Elijah took the reigns of Elena's car, the car ride was quiet, she found out he was taking her home.

After getting out of the car, Elena and Elijah stood outside the walkway under the porch light shining, she looked at him.

"Okay, I'm home?" Elena spoke.

"I needed that time with you because I don't know if I will ever be able to see you again...Klaus called me yesterday...He wants to meet with me tonight and I don't know what will happen." Elijah says he looks down at the ground and then at her, he hated saying these words to her after losing her Aunt but he needed to take this opportunity, he may be able to see him family again.

"Elijah, You can't go by yourself take Damon and Stefan with you so you know you will come back to me." Elena suggests.

"They wouldn't be able to do anything they would only get in the way...Plus this is family business after all...Elena, You've made me happy...You've taught me that it's okay to love again, Until we see each other again this is goodbye." Elijah says sorrow in his brown eyes looking down at Elena who was tearing up.

His gaze lingered, he touched her face and he pressed his lips to hers in a long passionate kiss, Elena pulled away and he was gone. She remembered he whispered into her ear three little words of 'I love you.'

* * *

"Hello brother, As I promised I'm here and I didn't keep you waiting." Elijah says stepping foot in what used to be Alaric's apartment.

He looked to see Stefan was struggling with human blood, his mouth was full of blood and his eyes were veiny.

"What did you do, Niklaus?" Elijah questions he looked at Stefan and back at Klaus, disappointment in his voice.

"You see Stefan came to me knowing I had the cure for his stupid brother, There was a price to pay but I think Stefan will get along with it just fine...Look at the light in his eyes, Brother." Klaus says showing off his masterpiece.

"Excuse me I have to correct you...That's pain, he doesn't want this...He doesn't want to hurt humans." Elijah responds.

"Oh you and your morals...Don't you have different reasons for being here, I suggest you start speaking." Klaus says.

"Where's my family, Klaus?" Elijah questions getting to the point. "And don't you dare play games with me."

Klaus circles his brother a sadistic smile on his face. "You really want your precious, wait...How rude of you...Our family back together...Well...I can reunite you." He says he shoves a dagger into Elijah letting him fall to the ground.

* * *

Elena was stationed at the Salvatore's after getting tired of waiting at home, Damon was sick but Katherine had showed up to give him the cure. Elena waited in Damon's bedroom she wanted to go and find Elijah and Stefan she was about ready to head out of the room when Damon walked out from the bathroom showering from being all sweaty and sick, he ruffled his hair in a towel and looked at her.

"Don't go after them, You'll only get in the way...Both Elijah and Stefan are strong they will be back and hopefully Klaus's head on a platter." Damon orders.

Elena sighs turning to Damon. "It's hard...It's been hours neither of them have called...If I don't hear anything soon I'm going to go crazy." She says frustrated.

The doorbell rings, Elena with Damon behind her race down the stairs, she answers the door to see a strange girl at her door, she was about 16 years old, she was tan with freckles around her nose, hug black rimmed glasses with green eyes, black hair that was put in a top knot.

"Are you Elena Gilbert?" She asks.

"Yes I am, Who is asking?" Elena responds.

"This is for you." The girl replied. she handed her Manila envelope with her name written on the front in black cursive and then she walked away.

"What is it? Damon questions he crosses his arms looking at her.

She slams the door shut walking further into the room, Elena opened the envelope unfolding the piece of paper.

 _Dear Sweet Elena,_

 _Hello Elena, I'd like to tell you that Stefan is joining the dark side where we drink human blood. I know what you've been doing to my brother and how you've been in love...Blah, Blah, Blah. I think it's time for a separation, Elijah is also coming with me...I have daggered him and has been reunited with my brothers and sister._

 _With Love,_

 _Klaus._

* * *

"Why does this keep happening to me...Why do I keep losing the people I love." Elena cries she drops the note and looking up at Damon, she couldn't help to think of them both, Stefan was going along for the ride probably being forced to drink human blood and kill everything he sees while the man she loved was stuck inside a coffin until someone resurrected him.

He holds her close. "We will find them I promise." He says softly.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A Couple Weeks Later...**_

* * *

Elena got out of her car walking up to the porch of Damon Salvatore's home, the light flickering on blinding her but she ignored it, she was angry. Elena banged on the door more than once.

"You seem angry..." Damon says answering the door, she barges in and turns to him, he closes the door and turns to her he crosses his arms staring at her entertained by the way she was acting, he liked this side of her. "What has you banging on my door, Elena?" He asks.

"How could you not tell me you were tracking Klaus, I had to find out for myself." She snapped.

"I'm sorry you had to find out that way, I really am...But I don't need you getting involved in this I'm the one who's going to bring these two home and I can't do it if I have to worry about you." Damon answers he walks away grabbing the glass that sat on the table and drank the bourbon and setting it down again.

"Damon, You don't have to worry about me. I want to help bring Elijah and Stefan home, Tell me what I can do." Elena says following him into the living room.

"You can help by sitting around and waiting, Okay Elena." Damon answers.

Elena stand there silently, she looks at Damon and then adverts her gaze landing on a piece of paper with a sticky note with Klaus's name written in cursive. Elena looks back at Damon.

"Fine..." Elena says.

"Good, I have things to take care of so be sure to let yourself out...I'll see you later." He says going up stairs.

Elena heard the slam of his bedroom door, she turns taking the paper work that was related to Klaus, she left the Salvatore boarding home going back to her home to look over what she had found.

* * *

Elena climbed down the stairs of her home after looking over everything she had, She knew where to go. She was stopped at the end of the steps after being called by Jeremy who was sitting on the couch.

"Hey Jere, What's up?" Elena questions.

"Where are you going and don't lie to me saying your going to Caroline's or Bonnie's because I see that look on your face...Don't tell me your going after Klaus by yourself, You'll die." Jeremy says.

"Jere...I need to do this...If It was Anna you'd do the same...Please let me go I promise I'm packed with weapons." Elena responds.

Jeremy jumped up from the couch joining Elena by the door. "Relax...You can go." He answers.

"Awesome, Jere...I love you." Elena says happily. "Make sure to tell Alaric I'm sleeping over at Caroline's." She adds.

"I wouldn't be able to do that...Because I'm tagging along with you." Jeremy replies.

"No Jeremy. " Elena says.

"Yes, The more time we argue about me going with the more time Klaus gets away, now let's go." Jeremy says grabbing Elena's keys and walking out the door, Elena had no choice but to allow him to come with, she picked up the pace joining him in the car.

* * *

Jeremy flipped through the channels on the radio while Elena drove them to the destination that she found from Damon's information.

"Just turn the damn thing off lately nothings on the radio." Elena says.

"Your right...We really need to install a CD player in your car." Jeremy comments.

"Be my guest...I'm not one to install anything in my car." Elena replies.

"I still can't believe your dating an Original...I have to admit seeing you kissing the man who kidnapped you it scared me because I thought he would hurt you and that he was un-trustworthy...But seeing how your risking your life to get him back from Klaus I can see you trust him...And seeing how Elijah cares for you and really loves you...I trust him too. Elena, I swear we will get him back...If it's not today then as soon as possible. I want to see you happy like I am to have Anna alive."

Elena smiles and looks over at her brother. "Thank you, I'm actually glad your here and I'm not doing this by myself..."

* * *

Klaus paces the room his hand dragging along the beautiful brown coffins that held his family. His great Hybrid hearing picking up the sound of a car stopping in front of the mansion he compelled a family for.

"That must be the lovely Elena Gilbert...She must be here for you and my stupid brother." Klaus says.

He makes his way to the window looking outside he saw Elena and her kid brother getting out of the car, a smile creeping onto his face.

"Don't hurt her, Klaus." Stefan says.

"Shut up, Stefan. She doesn't care about you so stop trying to keep her safe." Klaus turned from the window and sped over to Stefan looking him in the eye. "I want you to turn it off, No more feeling and only have fun." Klaus compels.

"Now...Let's open up a can of worms..." Klaus says opening one of the coffins and undaggering one of his family members.

* * *

Elena and Jeremy stepped up onto the porch they looked at each other and then at the door. Jeremy took the first step placing his hand on the knob and twisting it to their surprise it was unlocked. The Gilberts walked inside the door closing behind them.

"Where to look..." Elena says examining the surrounding around her.

"How about up here?" Elena and Jeremy turned their attention to the blonde that stood at the top of the stairs, a smug smile on her face as she makes her way down the step and in front of Elena and Jeremy.

"You must be Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus's little sister..." Elena says.

"I am...And you must be the bitch that has my brother wrapped around her finger. Tell me, Elena. Does it feel good to have two Salvatore's and a Original in your web, I have to say your one lucky girl." Rebekah says her voice raised but quieting at the end.

"I don't have to answer you, Where is Klaus and what has he done to Stefan and Elijah?!" Elena responds.

"Klaus is upstairs. " Elena moves to go upstairs but Rebekah grabs her arm throwing her back in place. "I didn't tell you to leave...My brother doesn't want to be interrupted."

"That's too bad, Let me go." Elena snaps struggling to get out of her grasp. "You're hurting me." She cries softly.

Jeremy comes to her aid. "Let my sister go or I swear I will shove this vervain in your mouth and make you swallow it." He threatens he held the herb in his hand showing it to her.

Rebekah rolls her eyes, she takes a moment to let Elena go and grab Jeremy by the hair, he winced at her grip.

Elena stands there. "Jeremy!" She cries. Rebekah snapped his neck letting him drop to the floor.

"Oh how lucky boy Gilbert is wearing his little super ring...Don't cry, Elena." Rebekah comments turning her attention to the girl who looked terrified.

"I"m not going to cry...But you might." Elena says throwing a vervain grenade at her, it exploding in her face. It may not do her damage like the time she threw the grenade at Elijah when he was the enemy, but it did slow him so she hoped it would do the same to Rebekah.

Elena took the opportunity to run up the stairs, she only got to the fourth step when Rebekah grabbed her by the hair tossing her down making her land on her back with a thud.

"Why are you doing this...?" Elena cries propping herself up with her elbows.

"I'm protecting Klaus and Elijah...Your a slutty doppleganger it's in your blood to get bored and go after another...Maybe Damon's next after your done playing with Elijah. I'm only trying to spare him the pain of losing the likes of you."

"I'm not Katherine...I...I love him." Elena says only to get shushed.

"I'm not done, Elena. Another thing is, your wearing my necklace and lastly I'm terribly bored." Rebekah finishes, she grabs her hair again bring her to her feet.

"Stop it, Rebekah." Rebekah turned but kept Elena close in her grasp. "Elijah...You have really bad taste...Another doppelganger, Couldn't you love someone normal or close to normal like a vampire?"

"Rebekah, If you don't let Elena go I will dagger you and trust me I don't want to do that." Elijah replies he takes his time going down the steps his eye contact never leaving Elena and Rebekah.

"You sound like Klaus...Are you telling me your love for this girl is stronger than your love for family?" Rebekah replies.

"Are you saying you want to kill the one thing Klaus needs to make his pathetic hybrids, You will piss him off if you kill this girl." Elijah says.

"Klaus will get over it." Rebekah responds.

"Alright then, Kill her." Elijah replies he turns to walk away.

Rebekah turns her attention back to Elena, tears forming in her light brown eyes.

"Please...Elijah...Don't let her kill me." Elena cries she looks at him, he turns and faces her looking into her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Elena's brown eyed gaze fluctuated between Rebekah and then back at Elijah, her gazed stayed with him as tears began to fill her eyes soon streaming down her cheeks as she wondered, how in the world could he do this to her, how could Elijah just leave her to die by the hands of his sister? Elena dried her tears and held the rest back, she was sick and tired of crying, she wanted to be strong, she didn't want to look so weak in front of the most powerful vampire's who stared down at her because she was just one weak human girl, Elena thought she may of been a human but she wasn't weak, when it came to she could be strong, even to vampire's like these.

"How could you do this Elijah, How can you just stand there and watch your sister kill me...I thought I could trust you...I...I thought you loved me, Was I not good enough, What I'm not enough Katherine for you, I don't have the fire like the others doppelgangers...I'm sorry, Elijah...I can only be myself, I can't be who you and all the vampire's around me want me to be, I can only be me and I'm not changing for any of you!" Elena cries.

"Oh shut up, Elena. Your voice is giving me a headache...I hate it when a girl whines...Why don't you just go out in style with your mouth shut, Take it like a woman..." Rebekah snaps.

Elena turned away from Elijah, she had nothing left to say to him, she hoped her words burned through his mind, she prayed that when she was dead because of his sister that it would eat at him. But would it, She wondered. If he could give her up so easily to his sister then did he really even love her at all? Elena couldn't think of that it would only make her cry more. Her eyes now on Rebekah, she glared at the blonde who looked at her. "You've got your brothers permission, Kill me...Don't you want to see the very life leave my body, well kill me then...I'm ready for you to end my life, What are you waiting for, Rebekah?" Elena questions. "What are you scared of what Klaus might think, what he'll do to you after he finds out you killed the only thing supplying his little hybrids, You know what he'll do...He's going to dagger you once again and place the both of you back into those little brown coffins to rot!" Elena shouts angrily.

"I'm not afraid of anything, Elena...I'm not afraid of my brother." Rebekah says towering over her, her fangs piercing through her gums showing them off to the Gilbert girl who backed away slightly as Rebekah came towards her. "I'm going to enjoy drinking the red from your neck, watching the color drain from your pretty pathetic doppelganger human skin..." Rebekah looks over to her brother who stood behind her. "You can join in on the fun, Elijah. A family drink, We can get rid of another doppelganger...I almost forgot this isn't your first rodeo, Remember Tatia...Oh how I wish I could have tasted the first, I bet she was delicious...but Elena here is good enough..." She adds.

"No thank you, Sister. It's all yours for the taking but make sure you don't waste any...I would hate to see Elena's blood go to waste." Elijah answers.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Rebekah replies a smile on her face, she turns her attention back to Elena.

Elena fearful for her life, she closed her eyes standing perfectly still except for the light shaking from the fear, she was readying herself to be bit and have her blood drained by the original Rebekah. A moment passed, Elena didn't feel any pain, she heard a snapping sound, she opened her eyes to see Rebekah laying on the floor unconscious. she saw Elijah standing over her, He had broken her neck but she wouldn't stay down for long since she was a powerful original they bounce back so easily.

"You don't have much time before Rebekah wakes up and wants to kill you...Your brother's awake...You need to get out of here before my deranged sister wakes...She won't be a problem for you for I will take care of her, I'm deeply sorry." Elijah says looking at her.

"W-What about you, Elijah. Where's Stefan we need to get him and we need to get out of this rotting place...Don't turn me away you have to come with us...I can't leave you here, not after finding you again." Elena says, she looks behind her, her brother standing behind her, A crossbow in his hand he was in a daze.

"I'm afraid I can't go with you, Elena...I have to stay and clean up my brother's mess...Klaus turned Stefan's humanity off...I have to keep an eye on my family. " Elijah responds. He cupped her cheeks lovingly. "I hope you can forgive me for making you believe I never loved you...I love you, Elena Gilbert...Don't ever forget that do you understand?" He adds kissing her lips passionately.

Elena pulled away, a small smile on her face. "I love you too, Elijah." She says softly.

They turn looking away from each other and look up at the top of the stairs hearing clapping. It was Klaus standing at the top with a huge grin on his face and with Stefan by his side. Jeremy startled, he shot the arrow at Klaus's direction only for it to miss, Klaus caught it and sent it to the ground.

"Sorry to interrupt this lovely moment...I'm a sucker for romance...Elijah I'm surprised who knew your love for this one doppelganger is more important than family, Don't get me wrong I'm grateful that you saved her life, I thank you in fact...I mean I still need my hybrids." Klaus answers.

Elena ignored Klaus, her attention on Stefan who she was thrilled to see. "Stefan, Please tell me your okay!" Elena cries.

"Well Elena...I can't feel anything, thank god too...I mean feeling is such a problem but If I tell you how my old self was feeling I'm pretty sure it would be awful. I mean...You did dump me to be with an original vampire,That really hurts...I save you from dying on that bridge and you repay me by being with next big thing that show you a little grace? I guess it was a big mistake saving you...I should have let you drown, Tell me Elena, Was I not good enough, You just needed another, stronger vampire in your life." Stefan snaps.

Elena was hurt but she ignored it, she remembered Elijah had told her Klaus turned Stefan's humanity off. "It's not like that, Stefan...You know I loved you...I truly did..You know you were good enough, I can't help how I feel and I'm sorry I hurt you. " Elena replies, it hurt her to see Stefan like this, so emotionless, so hateful.

"Stefan, Don't go around spoiling another's relationship...My brother and his girlfriend Elena were having a moment..." Klaus says.

"I'm sorry you were interrupted...These two were just leaving, Please pardon them." Elijah says stepping into the conversation.

"Oh Elijah enough, I don't want them to leave, Elena and her kid brother just got here and I'm sure they're exhausted from the long drive, They're welcome to stay for as long as they want." Klaus answers.

"They have no reason to be here anymore...Elena and I have said our goodbyes, Let them be on their way." Elijah demands.

"Now that we are all here I have some news, I've pondered it and I've come to a decision...We are going back to Mystic Falls, I will send people to get our things from this place as for us...We will pile in Elena's car." Klaus says.

"Are you kidding, No one wants you around, Klaus. You're better off staying here just leave us all alone and in return I will willingly come out here and give you blood for your stupid hybrids..." Elena says.

Klaus rushes down the stairs, Elijah steps in front of the dark haired girl protecting her from his brother. Klaus laughs. "So sweet how you care, Elijah...I truly thought you were done with love...Anyway, Elena...I would consider that and I love the idea thank you so much for suggesting it but I'm afraid I've made my mind up...I don't care what your friends think...I want to make a home in Mystic Falls and Stefan's been a little homesick...Elijah can have his little fling with you and Rebekah she'll get use to it."

"What are you talking about?" Rebekah questions raising to her feet.

Klaus turns to her. "Oh Rebekah glad to see you've awakened...I heard that you were going to try and kill Elena, Shame on you...Well Rebekah, You have all the time in the world to make it up to me and to Elena here...Because we're going to Mystic Falls." He says.

"Oh great...Klaus, I'm sorry. Elena, I hate you...And Elijah I'm hurt that you would be on that girl's side when she hurts you, you will be deeply sorry that you crossed me like that...I'm going to go wait outside now and don't you dare make me wait a long time." Rebekah says leaving the home.

"Elena darling, Can I please have your keys." Klaus says kindly putting his palm out facing upward, he looks at the girl who glares at him from behind Elijah.

"No way I'm letting you drive my car...You'll end up crashing it and do I have to remind you that Jeremy and I are still human, We have the chance of dying." Elena comments.

"Give me your keys or I swear I'll chop that ring off of Jeremy's finger and I will break little Gilbert's neck again." Klaus demands, this time a lot more meaner. He grabs Jeremy by the hair and looks at Elena again, Elena melted and placed her keys in Klaus's hand roughly, she turned and walked away. "I promise I won't crash the car...You're life is to valuable to put in danger, I need you." He says.

"I call shotgun." Stefan chimes in joining the conversation.

"I wouldn't have it any other way..." He says he was back to his chipper way. "Elijah, Jeremy. Make sure to keep Rebekah and Elena far away from each other...I'm pretty sure they're going to hate each other for a while..." Klaus replies.

Now that everyone was seated in the car, the backseat being a little crowded because seated in the backseat were Rebekah, Jeremy, Elijah and Elena. Klaus had a huge grin on his face.

"Let's have a little road trip music shall we, It would be such a drag if we went in silence, wouldn't it?" He chimes turning on the radio to some random music station, he sped off. "I thought so."

"This is going to be a long drive..." Elena comments softly, she rests her head on Elijah's shoulder and sighs. "I must say I'm glad to have you back..."

"It will be over soon...I promise I won't let him hurt you or your friends...I will protect you, Elena. You have my word." Elijah responds in a whisper so that only she could hear, he held her close as she falls asleep during the long drive back to Mystic Falls.

* * *

 **Hey I'm sorry if the chapter is kind of short...I haven't been feeling well but I'm happy to have made an effort to post, I hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Chapter 7

The sun shined brightly through the curtains of the Gilbert home, lighting up Elena's dim room. Elena shifted in the soft bed her head resting on something that did not feel like a pillow, but she didn't care it was soft and comforting to her, she felt at peace.

Elena's eyes flickered open looking up to meet the gaze of Elijah who had been watching her sleep. She smiles sweetly happily seeing him next to her, his smooth but strong arms around her holding her close. Vampire were described as cold but to Elena, Elijah was comforting and warm.

"You actually slept in my bed, I told you it would be more comfortable than the chair?" Elena says.

"Yes, I should have taken your offer a long time ago but now being by your side just feel so right. " Elijah responds a light smile appearing on his face.

"I don't remember the car ride, was I sleeping the whole time?" Elena asks.

"You were asleep the whole time, You luckily missed out on the Klaus and Stefan karaoke and Rebekah's yelling to shut Klaus up...I was a little surprised that you slept through it all but then again you've been through so much...We didn't get to Mystic Falls until nightfall, You did wake up for a moment when I was carrying you to your room...You asked me to stay and here we are." Elijah explains.

"I know you have to clean up Klaus's messes...but right now I'm happy to have you here." Elena says.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." He replies, Elijah leans down and kisses dark haired girl who kissed him back with just as much passion.

Elena rested her hands on his chest, her fingers fumbling with the buttons on his white dress shirt. She pulls away startled hearing footsteps so close, she had turned to see who had entered her room.

"Stefan, What are you doing here?" Elena questions.

"Yeah, I thought I told you last night that I had everything handled here...It seems you don't follow orders well." Elijah adds.

"Klaus asked me to look after Elena, Please just pretend I'm not here, just like last night when I was sleeping soundly on the couch...Continue what you were doing, I could honestly careless about what you do." Stefan responds leaning against the door frame.

Elijah got up grabbing his black suit coat and turned back to Elena who sat in bed the covers pooled around her waist. "I'm afraid I must go check on my siblings see if they've settled in alright plus get out of these old clothes...Elena will you be alright here?"

"If you mean by being here with this new version of Stefan...Yeah, I'll be fine...I should probably meet up with the group and tell them that Klaus has returned to torment us all..." She replies. "Will I see you later?" Elena asks.

"Of course you will, I can't stay away from the birthday girl...Which reminds me Happy Birthday, Elena." He replies leaning down and kissing her passionately not caring that Stefan was in the room watching every move they made. A smirk appeared on his face as he turned back to Stefan and walked passed him and stops. "And Stefan...Make sure to give the lady her privacy, Remember she's spoken for now...Respect my wishes for I could kill you for not obeying me." He adds harshly and leaving the room.

Stefan rolls his eyes. "Make sure you hurry up, I should probably go see my troublesome brother and give him my condolences for his loss of his news reporter girlfriend I killed...Spoken for or not I don't care what that original says...You would love it if I stayed." He says turning away closing the door and leaving her bedroom.

 ***Ugh...What's wrong with him...What happened to you Stefan...How could you let Klaus control you...*** Elena thought saddened by the way her ex-boyfriend was acting towards her.

Elena finished dressing in a purple T-Shirt, Black Jeans and brown boots. She looked to see Stefan waiting for her at the bottom of the steps with a chipper smile across his face. She on the other hand was unhappy with the new careless Stefan.

"Looking beautiful as ever, Elena. I'm sure you have everyone lining up to die for you." Stefan comments. "Oh wait...Almost everyone who you care about is dead." He adds.

Elena glowered at him. "How could you say that to me...How can the person I once love turn into such a heartless prick...Actually don't answer that...Let's just go." Elena snaps grabbing her keys that sat on the table and stormed out the door with Stefan behind her.

* * *

After Elijah went and bought a new suit, it was a black coat, black pants with a deep blue undershirt with a black tie and a new haircut, he finally made it to his family home, he looked to see a huge sign saying 'Mikaelson Family.' He figured it was Klaus's idea to tell the people in Mystic Falls that The Originals are here to stay.

He walked in seeing Rebekah pacing the living room with her usual pout on her face, he stopped leaning in the frame putting his hands in his pockets looking at his sister with a kind and caring smile.

"What's wrong now, Little sister?" He asks he was truly concerned about his sisters feelings, after all he was a family man, he loved his family even though they were no good.

"Klaus, He won't let me kill Elena, He won't let me do anything I want...I guess I'm suppose to just sit around and be the lap dog that fetches his slippers, I am more than that...What I want I get and I want Elena dead." Rebekah snaps, she stopped in her tracks but her eyebrows were furrowed looking at her brother standing there with a small smirk on his face. "What are you laughing about Elijah, Am I funny to you?" She asks.

"I'm sorry sister, I just don't see why you have a problem with Elena...She's a very nice girl, she means you no harm." Elijah answers.

"You would say that because you have a thing for that doppelganger...You're judgment is clouded Elijah...She has two Salvatore's fighting over her just like Katherine who also toyed with your feelings I might add...Plus that doppelganger bitch was wearing my necklace...Look I apologizes for the way I acted...I'm just trying to look out for you...I don't want to see you hurt again."

"Rebekah, the only way I'm going to get hurt is if you hurt the girl I love...I know it's difficult for you to get along with new people but could you at least try for me?" Elijah questions walking up to his sister meeting her icy blue gaze.

Rebekah rolls her eyes and sighs looking at him and smiles. "I suppose I could try..." She answers.

The siblings turn their heads hearing the hallway bedroom door slam and walking ou Klaus with a happy grin on his face.

"Great new, I just got off the phone with our brothers and mother...They've settled down in New Orleans, Mother has agreed to let us stay here in Mystic Falls if we choose and she won't try to kill us."

"That's great brother, I'm still surprised you let the rest of our family out of their coffins...So tell us brother, Where are you heading off to?" Rebekah responds.

"I'm off to get better acquainted with that fetching blonde, Caroline...I really like her she's got fire." Klaus answers slipping his shoes tying the laces, he wore a happy grin on his face which meant he was set on this, on her.

"Miss Forbes is spoken for...If you keep pursuing her you'll only anger the girl making her kick your ass and don't think she's the only who will do it, Remember that wolf Tyler is very protective." Elijah says reminding him of the factors that will ruining his chances of being with Caroline, he could see Klaus roll his eyes and only continue to wear his smile.

"That Tyler is nothing." Klaus responds.

"Well you might want to look for her at the Salvatore home...I overheard her talking to that wolf about where they were going, I assume Elena's going to warn them we're back in town." Rebekah says.

* * *

"Elena, How could you go off like that...You could have gotten yourself killed...Saving Stefan and Elijah isn't as important as your life...And you brought Stefan back but he isn't the same, he's damaged thanks to Klaus where ever that clown is..." Damon complains pacing the living room while Elena stood still along with Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy and Stefan.

"Okay I did it, It's done...I'm sorry, Damon...Now If you would stop spouting out like that then I could actually say what I came here to say..." Elena interrupts. "I mean...We can fill Tyler and Caroline in on it when they arrive." She adds. "Yeah let Elena speak, I want to know what happened, We see you found Stefan did you find Elijah too?" Bonnie comments.

"Yes, He's back in Mystic Falls...As well as Klaus and his sister, Rebekah." Elena answers.

"Putting the vampire drama aside...Elena, Happy Birthday." Matt says a gentle smile on his face and coming forward and hugging her.

Elena smiled wrapping her arms around Matt's neck accepting his hug and hugging him back. "Thank you, Matt." She says.

"You honestly think we forgot." Bonnie adds a smile creeping onto her face, she runs into the kitchen bringing out the red velvet cake with cream cheese frosting setting it on the table lighting the candles with her magic.

Elena giggles. "You didn't have to do this...I was fine with not celebrating."

"We weren't...I just wish Caroline was here to contribute to this vampire drama free occasion...It's kind of weird that she's late..." Bonnie says.

Elena closed her eyes and bent down blowing out each and every candle, Everyone accept Stefan clapped in joy. After everyone turned their heads hearing the door open and run in Caroline dragging Tyler with her, she had a huge happy smile on her face.

"You guys I have some happy news, Tyler and I are engaged!" Caroline chimes excitedly.

Around the corner, Klaus peered watching the group hugging. He snarled at the news of Caroline and Tyler getting married, he turned his head and walked away from the Salvatore boarding home.

* * *

Soon after celebrating, Elena went home she fumbled with her keys to unlock her door but she turned to see Elijah who crept onto her porch so quietly, she smiled.

"Hey you should have been at the boarding house, my friends were celebrating Tyler and Caroline's engagement." Elena says she unlocked her door and put her keys away, she turned to Elijah inviting him inside, they stood in front of the front door that was now closed.. "Will you be my plus one, Elijah?" She asks a smile on her face as she looked up at him.

"Of course I will, Elena." He answers. "But for the rest of the night can we not talk about your friends...I mean it is still your birthday it should be all about you." Elijah adds.

Elena blushes as he moved closer towards her, the space between them long gone. She had thought about this moment of being truly alone with him, like this. But she would never admit it out loud.

He touches her face and she smiles closing her eyes enjoying the warmth of his touch on her cheek, his lips brush against her soft pink colored ones for a moment Elena felt he wasn't going to completely kiss her, he was just going to leave her waiting forever. Elena looks into his dark lust filled eyes.

"W-What about Jeremy and Alaric, I assume they'll be home soon..."

Elijah shakes his head. "I asked them to leave the house to us tonight...So it's just us." He answers.

Elena clung to the fabric of Elijah's suit coat bring his lips closer kissing him passionately, he kissed her back and placed his hand on the small of her back and soon he picked her up taking her upstairs.

Elijah lays her gently on the soft bed after almost every piece of clothing was shed looking at her, he thinks about how glad he was to have met her, he was glad Rose had asked him to see her, this beautiful girl has changed his life for the better, he learned to love again. He leaned down capturing her lips once again he pulls away and kisses down her neck gently reaching her stomach, he looks up his gaze meeting hers.

"Are you sure this is what you want." Elijah asks for her permission of the nights activities to move forward, He looks into her light brown eyes waiting patiently for her answer.

Elena nods sure of what she wanted, want they both wanted. she ran her fingers through his brown locks taking in his beauty. He gracefully moves back up her body gives gentle kisses up her neck, his fangs lightly touching her skin it made her go mad, the danger of it all, the passion of it all. Elena pulled him closer kissing him once again her tongue making the brave move sliding across his bottom lip, he smirked into the kiss allowing entrance their tongue's danced inside each other's mouth tasting each other.

Elijah removed her panties and his boxers, she was wet enough for him to move his member inside her, Elena's hands ran down his back with every rough move she would claw at his back, her moans and his groans filling the hot room.

Elena's eyes rolled back with one last thrust he released inside her and pulled out, they lay still under the covers with heavy panting filling the room, his eyes lay on her as she looks up at him, lovingly. Elena smiles and rests her head on his chest as he held her close.

"Happy Birthday, Elena." Elijah says softly.

"Thank you...I love you, Elijah." Elena replies softly, she felt her eyes getting heavy as she fell asleep with him.

* * *

 **AN:/ I hope you all enjoyed this chapter...I blushed like crazy while writing this...It was kind of tough...Any who...If you liked it and would like to see another lemon down the road in the story let me know or if this should be the only one.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A couple weeks later...**

* * *

It was 11:00 in the morning when Elena's alarm clock went off, her light brown eyes fluttered open and the sound of her cell phone making her sit up, she swiped the screen and brought it to her ear.

"Elena Gilbert, You better get your ass out of bed and grab your beautiful maid of honor dress and high tail it down here to the church and help me with my wedding stuff...Bonnie's already here." Caroline says. "And you better make sure Elijah isn't keeping you...Tell him if he is I'll kick his original ass." Caroline adds babbling.

Elena was already to her feet. "For your information Elijah isn't even here...Now I'm going to get off the phone so I can shower and dress...I'll be there shortly to help you but in the meantime you have Bonnie to help you...Now stop stressing and remember that you are going to be a beautiful bride, Bye now."

* * *

She walked out of the dressing room looking at herself in the mirror, her over one shoulder strap purple dress fit perfectly, her black heels hidden under it and her hair pulled back into a neat low ponytail. Elena smiled satisfied with her looks she looks down to see her phone flashed an incoming call, It was Elijah.

"Good afternoon, Elijah...I missed you last night, Are you on your way to the church? "Elena questions.

On Elijah's end he was looking out the window, as he thought of the words to say, the words to disappoint the girl he loved. He sighs.

"I"m afraid I can't make it...My brother Kol called telling me Klaus has made an appearance in New Orleans and it seems he's causing a mess...I'm sorry, Elena. I hope to make it in time to see you in your gorgeous gown." Elijah says. "Save me a dance." He adds.

"You better make it, I hold you to a dance Mr. Mikaelson." Elena says ending the call.

* * *

Elijah placed his phone in his pocket hearing the sound of heels, he turned his head to look at his sister who walked she had a glowering look on her face, Rebekah was dressed to go to the wedding since she was asked by Stefan, she wore a strapless red dress and matching heels.

"How did Elena take the news, I hope she actually cared unlike Stefan who really didn't give a rats ass if I was there or not..." Rebekah says.

"I'm sorry dear Sister...You should chase after a boy who doesn't take the time to get to know you...I think you should stop chasing after him but that's just my opinion...All in all I just want you to be happy." Elijah says.

"I was really hurt to cancel on a finally sane Stefan...I really wanted to dance with him. Damn that Klaus always ruining everything." Rebekah snaps. "Well what are we waiting for, Brother. Let's go get him...Hopefully we can make it back in time to dance." Rebekah says walking out with a strong annoyance glowing off of her.

Elijah followed after her with no words, something was tugging at him to forget Klaus and stay in Mystic Falls and go to the wedding and be with Elena. He fought it and felt he needed to relieve his family of the burden, Klaus.

* * *

Elena exited her room to be faced with Damon who had a pleased look on his face, she stood looking at him questioningly of what he wanted. "Damon, I don't have time...I need to be by Caroline's side, Can we talk later?"

"It looks like I"m your date tonight...Elijah filled me in and asked me to look after you...Stefan got stood up as well but he's with Bonnie since she doesn't have a date thanks to your cheating brother...But then again, I can't blame the little brat...Anna's great." Damon says. "I'll see you later...You better get to barbie's room she really needs help." He adds walking away.

Elena walks down the hallway knocking on the door, she enters seeing her two beautiful best friends. "Need another hand?" Elena questions a smile on her face.

"Oh thank god your here, Now I have the support of my two best friends!" Caroline chimes standing up and hugging Elena who just walked in. "Bonnie, come here and hug us!" Caroline adds happily.

Elena and Bonnie crowded around Caroline to do her makeup, Bonnie did the eyeliner and foundation and Elena did the lipstick. The girls look around for the mascara but see it wasn't on the table.

"Oh shit...I forgot it in the car...Elena can you go get it?" Caroline questions.

"Of course anything for the bride, I'll be back." Elena replies.

* * *

Elijah and Rebekah arrived in New Orleans, they got out of Rebekah's red car and walked up to the door of the Mikaelson mansion, Elijah's hands rested on the golden handles and pushed them open walking inside with his sister.

Rebekah not able to hold her tongue, she stopped and shouted. "Klaus, It's time to stop throwing a fit because Caroline's getting married...Come home or I swear I will dagger you!"

"It's too quiet for a man causing ruckus...If Klaus was here we should have heard him screaming and the furniture around here being destroyed...As we see everything is in it's place." Elijah comments, a look of confusion and serious thinking on his face.

Rebekah and Elijah look to see Kol coming down the stairs, he had his usual smirky smile on his face. Kol met them. "Hello siblings, we weren't expecting you...I'm afraid mom and Finn are out...How can I help you?" Kol greets.

"Kol, You called us earlier telling us Klaus was here spiraling...You pleaded for us to come and get him, Remember?" Rebekah questions.

"Where is Klaus, Kol...Tell your big brother and little sister everything." Elijah adds calmly.

"Okay, Okay...I lied about everything...I did it for Klaus...He was never here Klaus wanted me to get you and Rebekah out of the crossfire of the church that Miss Forbes is in..."Kol starts. "He didn't want you to be in the way because knowing you Elijah, You never let him do what he wants."

"What the hell is going down at the church?!" Elijah says raising his voice angrily, he roughly grabs Kol's collar pushing him against the wall threateningly.

"You'll have to go and find out." He answers his smile never leaving his face.

* * *

Elena slammed the car door getting the mascara, she stepped up onto the curb and walked down the long side walk that lead to the church's door. Before she could set foot inside she was grabbed, a strong hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream, the makeup dropped to the ground and Elena was dragged away.

"Hello Elena, I'm so glad you forgot your vervain today...You've made my job a whole lot easier..." Klaus greets, he removes his hand from her mouth but keeps her close.

"Klaus...What are you doing here, I thought you were in New Orleans...Oh my god that was just a way to get Elijah and Rebekah out of the way...You're up to something, I can't let you hurt anyone in this church!" Elena cries.

"Oh shut up, Elena...I'm saving your life...If I go crazy I can't afford for you to die." Klaus says he looks deeply into her eyes to compel her." You will not remember anything that goes on here.,.You will not remember me being here...You were going to Caroline's car looking for mascara but you couldn't find it...Lastly, When someone asks you to leave the church...Don't. That's all you will remember."

Elena was in a daze, Klaus took the moment to bite down on his wrist the blood pooling and dripping down into the grass, he shoves the blood in her mouth. He wipes her mouth gently and smiles." I can't have you dying on me..."

* * *

The Gilbert girl was alone, she looks around confused of why she wandered away from the church. She hears the sound of music playing and hurries back meeting Bonnie at the door, she silently looked at her friend and mouthed 'Sorry.'

Elena walked down the aisle gracefully, Bonnie followed behind her along with Anna who was a last minute stand in for Rebekah. Caroline hated even asking Rebekah in the first place but she needed a girl and that girl bailed so she needed another girl.

Tyler had Matt, Jeremy and Stefan by his side. The music changed and got louder when Caroline began walking down the aisle, she had her mother by her side walking her since her father refused to become a vampire and he ended up dying. When Caroline got to the end she handed the beautiful bouquet to Elena who held it for her.

Caroline took Tyler's hands and they smiled lovingly at each other, tears of joy already sliding down Caroline's cheeks. Elena admired the love Tyler and Caroline shared, the way they looked at each other and even the guts to stand up here and get married.

"If anyone rejects please speak up or forever hold your peace." The priest said getting to that point in the wedding.

The room was quiet but was filled with screams seeing the priest fall to the ground, his neck snapped. The man standing in his place, Klaus.

"I definitely reject." Klaus says.

Everyone fled except for Alaric, Carol, Liz, Anna, Jeremy, Matt, Bonnie, Tyler, Caroline, Damon, Stefan and Elena.

"Klaus, What are you doing here?!" Caroline shouts.

"Oh luv, I can't stand by and let you marry this Tyler, You belong with me." Klaus answers. "Please Caroline, Leave him for me." He pleads.

"Get out of here, Klaus...We all hate your guts, If you think Caroline has a thing for you then your pretty stupid..." Tyler growls, he stands in front of Caroline protectively and glares at Klaus.

"I will never love you, Klaus!" She cries.

Klaus growls angrily and looks at everyone in the room darkly, he acts quickly running over and grabbing Liz's gun, he shoots Carol and shoots Liz and drops the gun. Caroline and Tyler frantically make it to their side.

"That's what happens when I don't get my way..." Klaus says.

"You better get them to the hospital...Jeremy, Matt go help them..." Alaric says. "Bonnie, Anna, Elena...Get out of here." He adds.

The rest leave except Elena who stubbornly stood in her place, Elena felt she needed to go with them but she couldn't.

"Elena, Get going!" Damon shouts.

"I...I can't..." Elena says.

"Damn it, Elena...Go...I'm a vampire hunter I can take care of everything...Don't feel like everything is your responsibility." Alaric says.

"You're making my ears hurt..." Klaus comments. His hand reaches into Alaric's chest pulling out his heart and dropping it to the ground, he laughs evilly and licks his fingers of the blood.

"Alaric!" Elena cries running to his side tears slipping.

"You bastard!" Damon shouts outraged. He sprints to attack Klaus but he grabs Elena holding her in front of himself to be his shield.

"Don't hurt her, Klaus..." Stefan pleads. "I'm sorry for my brother's actions..." He apologizes.

"Let me go!" Elena shouts kicking at him and struggling to get free but her attempts failed, he was too strong for her.

"Why is it that girls are picky...One guy is way too evil and doesn't deserve affection while the other is a fucking Saint who everyone loves...I'm never good enough...No one likes me..." Klaus cries.

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror, You're mean to everyone...The minute you don't get your way you throw a fit...I was like that and maybe I still am but I'm not as horrible as you are..." Damon says.

"You both are always putting her life before your own...Always pleading for a girl who will never love you...I hate seeing you both pit yourselves against each other, Elena has moved on from both of you and you still fight for her..." He says. "She's in love with Elijah and the both of you are waiting around to see if she will change her mind about him and come back into your web..." Klaus adds.

Stefan and Damon stay silent, it was true. The both of them were hoping that Elijah would do something to make Elena doubt him, their romance. Elena would end things with him and have to come back to either of them.

"Let's take things to another level." Klaus says. "I'm going to fix you...Elena." He whispers into her ear.

"What are you going to do to me, Klaus...Please, Don't hurt me!" Elena pleads.

Klaus snaps Elena's neck letting her body fall to the ground, he steps over her and to the boys who looked at her lifeless body in shock, he was keeping them from getting to her side.

"I won't keep you long...I just want you to know...I fed her my blood." He says.

"I'll deal with Ric's body...You take Elena home...I'll be there as soon as I can...I think we should have Elijah tell her..." Damon says softly to Stefan who was beside himself just as much as Damon was.

Stefan nodded agreeing with him, He leaned down and picked up Elena's body and carried her out of the church.

* * *

Elijah pulled up to the church and got out of the car running inside, he saw Damon sitting in one of the booths.

"Damon, What happened here?" Elijah asks. "Where's Elena?" He had a grave look on his face as he looked at Damon who looked doleful.

"Elena's at home..." Damon says.

"Okay, Thank heavens." Elijah says he turns from Damon to leave but Damon pulls him back.

"There's something you need to know..." Damon replies.

"What, What's wrong?" Elijah questions deep inside he was panicked but he didn't show, his voice never cracked or gave away anything of what he was feeling.

"Klaus fed Elena his blood...He killed her." Damon answers.

* * *

Elena's eyes fluttered open, she looked around to see she was in her room, she looked down at herself to see she was in her normal clothing. She spotted Stefan standing by the dresser.

"Don't worry, I called Bonnie over to help you get out of your dress...How are you feeling?" Stefan asks he walked closer sitting on the edge of her bed.

Elena looked confused. "I...I don't know...What happened, Stefan?" Elena questions.

"Klaus destroyed the wedding...He put Tyler and Caroline's mothers in the hospital..." Stefan answers.

"Oh my god...Alaric, He's dead...Our only guardian is dead..." Elena cries. "I need to go be with Jeremy!" Elena cries she jumped out of bed and raced across the hall to see Jeremy wasn't in his room, she bolted going down stairs to see no one was there except her and Stefan who had joined her down stairs.

Elena turns around and faces Stefan, She was confused. "Stefan, What's going on, Is everyone at the hospital...I should go be with them." Elena says.

"I think you should hold off on that right now." Stefan answers.

"What do you mean I should hold off, My friends are in trouble I can't sit around and do nothing!" Elena cries.

"Stefan's right, Elena." Elijah speaks up entering the home, Damon was behind him.

"Elijah..." Elena says softly.

"Elena, There's something you need to know." Elijah says.

"Tell me, Stop holding off...I don't know what's going on but you are scarying me...Elijah, Tell me." Elena says.

Elijah comes closer he looks into her eyes, his gaze never wavering from hers. "Elena...Klaus fed you his blood..." Elijah says.

"I...I...I'm going be a vampire..." Elena says tears sliding down her cheeks, she was pained to hear this. "This isn't right...I can't be...I can't be a vampire...You all are lying, This is a sick joke!" Elena cries.

"I'm sorry, Elena...I really wish you didn't have to bare any of this...Remember you have the choice not to become...You can refuse to drink." Elijah says.

Elena silently collapses into Elijah's arms not able to say anything, she cries into him as he hold her close.

* * *

 **I hope the chapter was okay, I didn't like making Klaus be the murderous villain but someone had to do it.**


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone that was once in the Gilbert house left, It was only Elijah and Elena remaining, Elena was still collapsed on the floor in Elijah's arms, she pulls away and wipes her tears away and looks at him, her light brown eyes filled with sorrow.

"Elijah, I need to ask you something and I want you to be honest." Elena says.

"Ask away, Elena." He replies he places a hand on her cheek caressing it lovingly making her smile a bit.

Elena takes a deep breath running a hand through her hair pushing her long dark brown locks out of her eyes, her brown eyes darting every where nervously, she then fixes her gaze into his eyes.

"If I decided to become a vampire...Could you accept it, Could you accept me?" Elena questions.

Elijah takes a moment of silence, he raises to his feet and looks down at the girl who looks up at him waiting scared of his answer. Elijah extends a hand to her and she takes it raising to her feet their eyes locked to once another.

"Of course, Elena. I've fallen in love with you and becoming a vampire won't change my mind about you I will love you the same, I will be by your side to help you along the way." Elijah responds with so much love and sincerity in his voice.

He leans in and captures her lips kissing her passionately, she kisses him back happily. Elijah pulls away. "Are you sure you want this, Elena?" He asks.

"I'm sure...I have no choice, I have my brother and friends to think about...And I have you...I can't be dead, dead." she answers.

"Very well." Elijah answers. He takes her hand leading her out the front door, it was a beautiful night with a full moon the stars shined bright.

Elijah leaves her on the porch and walks up to the human girl that walked late at night, he stood in front of her gracefully a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry to stop you, Miss." Elijah apologizes.

"Oh please don't apologize...I don't mind you can stop me anytime." The girl says, she was a huge flirt it seemed. "May I ask why?"

"I'm not going to kill you...I just need a drop of your blood..." Elijah replies. "Don't freak out and stay still." He compels. He pricks her skin taking his finger and puts the warm red human liquid. "Go and forget this."

After the girl leaves, Elijah beckons Elena to come forward she glances at the blood on his finger, he runs it across her lip. Elena hesitates at first but allows it to enter her system sucking on the blood that was on his finger her eyes changed blood red and veining out. Elijah pull away and looks at her.

"You're so beautiful, Elena." Elijah says speechless at this new vampire Elena, Elena looks at him her eyes turning back to normal and her fangs retracting. Elena throws her arms around his neck kissing him, she pulls away resting her head on his shoulder whispering into his ear. "I want more...It taste so good, Elijah."

"Interrupting something?" Elijah and Elena look to see Damon walk up.

"I drank human blood...I'm now a vampire, Damon." Elena answers pulling away letting her arms fall to her side, she turned going back inside with the two males behind her.

"Oh goody vampire Gilbert this should be fun...Let me guess, Elijah's trying to make you live on the animal diet, Right?" Damon questions.

"I'm not making her do anything, Damon. Elena has the right to choose what she'll feed on." Elijah answers.

"Oh really, What's it going to be, Elena. Bambi, Blood bag or straight from the vein of a human." Damon questions curiously his eyebrows raised. "Let me do you a favor and choose for you, Drinking from the vein will make you a strong vampire...I can teach you how to do it."

"I-I don't know, Damon...I just don't know." Elena says tears sliding down her cheeks, she wipes them away, she runs away and up the stairs to her room.

She slams the door and stands for a moment running her hands through her hair, she spins around quickly sensing a awful presence in her room.

"Klaus, What the hell are you doing here...Haven't you done enough, Why don't you just leave town!" Elena cries. She couldn't help by slap him across his face, he reacts by grabbing her wrist

"Be more nicer to me young lady...I happen to have family here in Mystic Falls...Not to mention my brother's shacking up here from time to time." Klaus answers.

"What do you want with me, I'm a vampire I'm no use for you and your hybrid obsession...You lost all that when you fed me your blood." Elena questions.

The door opens. "I as well would like to know what you are doing here, Niklaus." Elijah says standing behind Elena in the doorway.

"Relax. I just came by to see how the newly vampire is doing, I mean no harm." He says.

"You being around mean all the harm, No one likes you." Elena says her teeth gritting and her brown eyes glaring at him, she felt all this rage and she wanted to attack him but Elijah held her back.

Klaus pushes it off ignoring her words. "I want to place my opinion...I think you should stop wasting your time thinking of feeding on animals and blood bags and go right to drinking the blood of a human, You've had a small taste and I'm sure in your mind you were so in love with it, you're just afraid to admit it."

"You need to leave, Niklaus...Elena doesn't need you terrorizing her." Elijah says.

"You don't need to tell me twice." Klaus replies a smile on his face, he walks past Elijah and stops. "Make sure you don't end up hating her like you did, Katerina..." He walks away leaving them alone.

"You were with Katherine?" Elena asks.

"Yes, As you can see I had very bad judgment back then." Elijah replies.

"Very bad." Elena agrees and the two share a small smile towards one another.

"You've had a very long and hard day...I'm going to brew you up some warm tea, Do you want honey?" Elijah questions.

Elena's small smile widens staring at him. "Yes please." She answers.

He moves closer kissing the top of her head before exiting her room to make the tea, Elena sits on her bed her thoughts swirling of the thought of blood, human blood.

Elena remembered the story Elijah told her about his first love, Tatia. She had seen his true self, a vampire and she scrambled to her feet fearful, he declared his love for her but smelling her blood he drank and killed her, she didn't want to do the same to the people in her life who were still human and she didn't want to remind Elijah of that time.

Through the crack in her door she could see Jeremy walking up the steps, she was happy because she hadn't seen him all day and she missed her brother. Elena smiled and jumped off the bed opening the door to greet Jeremy.

"Hey Jeremy." Elena greets.

"Elena...How are you feeling with the whole vampire thing?" Jeremy asked, he was more attentive.

"Can I have one conversation without someone asking me if I'm okay or talking about me being a vampire..." Elena bursts annoyed with the talk of vampires and feelings, it's all she heard for the past hours and it was driving her crazy. Elena felt she snapped at Jeremy. "I'm sorry, Jere...I didn't mean to snap at you." She apologizes.

"Please don't apologize, It's okay, Elena. I understand your feeling overwhelmed by this transition...No more talk about it from my lips, I just want you to know that I love you and I see you as nothing more than my caring and obnoxious sister." Jeremy says a smile appearing on his face that made Elena show a small smile.

Elena moved to hug Jeremy but stopped, she looked him over smelling the scent of blood she looked to see he had a gash on his neck.

"Jeremy, What happened to your neck?" Elena asks.

"Oh shit...I forgot about it...Damon hit me in the neck with a rock...He was pissed because Elijah was telling him what to do and kicking him out of our house..." Jeremy answers.

"Damn Damon...He's always hurting you." Elena says she grabs him by the collar of his shirt and throws him against the wall pinning him there, her focus on the gash that seeped with the beautiful red color.

"Elena, Stop...You can fight it, Remember I'm your brother and you don't want to hurt me!" Jeremy shouts.

"I don't...But just one taste, Just one small taste." Elena says her eyes veining out and turning the color of blood red, her fangs showing she lowers her head biting into his skin drinking, he screams.

Elijah raced up the stairs and ripped Elena off of Jeremy, Jeremy held his neck in pain and to stop the bleeding, he looked at Elena sorrowfully and walked away. Elena just stood there shocked, blood covering her mouth, she turns to Elijah.

"I just fed on my brother...I didn't even care I-I didn't care if I killed him...All that raced through my head was his blood how could I do that...What kind of person, thing am I..I'm a monster!" Elena cries her tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Elena, Don't beat yourself up over it...It's okay, Accidents happen...Jeremy's alive." Elijah says comforting her, he runs his hands through her hair looking deeply into her eyes.

Elena pushes him away and turns away. "It's not okay!" Elena shouts. "I'm out of control, I've only been a vampire for a little bit and I can't even handle it...I can't be here..."

"Elena, Please calm down." Elijah pleads calmly.

Elena turns and looks at him, she moves past him running down the stairs and out the door, Elijah followed down and looked outside to see she had disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

**For those who had gotten confused with the bridge scene I am deeply sorry...I was writing on a small device and did not catch it, I have fixed the bridge scene.**

* * *

"How could you let her out of your sight, You do realize she's a newly crazed emotional vampire right or are you stuck in wonderland believing and thinking she's still the human girl who's heart you stole?" Stefan spat glaring at the original he thought wasn't taking very great care of the girl he loved, if Elijah wasn't going to do it then he would step up and do it.

"Mind your tongue Stefan, Remember I can tear you to pieces in an instant...Your solution is to watch her like a guard dog and make sure she never does anything what she wants, No freedom at all...How is that living, How is that love? I call it prison a slow rotting death...I will not be the one who controls Elena like that, like you and Damon do. I believe in her and I feel she will make the right decisions all she needs is space and I respect that and you as her friend should as well..." he made sure to put the fact that Stefan's only a friend and nothing more just to drop him down from his pedestal. "and if she needs help I will be by her side." Elijah says.

Damon strolls into the kitchen where Stefan and Elijah argued.

"Elijah is right...she needs space she doesn't need us smothering and hovering over her when we aren't even in a relationship with her it's not right...I can't believe I'm going to say this but I feel Elijah is the best option for her..." Damon says.

"Best option?...Damon by leaving her alone out there he's going to kill her...The best option is if he leaves town and leave her in my care..." Stefan responded.

Elijah felt that maybe leaving her out alone was a horrible idea and the fact she might end up ending her immortal live occurred in his mind but pushed it away he did not want to think that way, she would come to her senses and come back to him, he prayed.

"I think I know where she is...you both don't you dare think of following me stay in case I'm wrong and she comes home." Elijah orders grabbing his dress coat leaving the door slamming behind him.

"Bossy..." Damon chimes always keeping that great positive attitude while Stefan sulked.

* * *

Elijah quickly made his way to wickery bridge, he stopped slowly his eyes lightly glossing seeing the woman he loved standing there alone looking out to the water.

Elena turned towards him her eyes filled with tears. "Why are you here, How did you find me?"

"I took a chance that you would be here...Elena, why do you even have to ask why I'm here don't you understand that I care about you." Elijah says he takes a step closer, Elena takes a step back.

"Elijah, leave me be...I can't do this, I can't live in a world where everyone is always watching me because poor Elena can't do anything, poor Elena is too weak...everyone is in danger because me, I drank my brothers blood and I didn't even care to pull away, could have killed him and in that moment all I cared about is getting every drop...I'm a monster, I can't control this...It would be best if I..." Elena says stopping herself, she couldn't say it.

"Elena, Don't you dare think that you deserve to die...You can fight this, I know it's rocky believe me I should know...Elena, You are strong and I know deep in my heart that you can make it through this."Elijah reassures.

"I'm not as strong as you, I'm not an original who's had all their life to process this!" Elena cries. "I know I agreed to do this but I can't...I can't...It's not right for me, I'm not right to be a vampire!" Elena shouts slipping off her daylight ring, a tear slides down her face she was about to throw it in the water when Elijah swiftly comes and grabs her wrist taking her ring he holds her close letting her melt into him.

"You have people who love you. I love you, your friends and your brother if you can't do it for me or your friends do it for Jeremy, you know that he's lost so much he can't lose you as well...Family stays together." Elijah whispers gently calming her. "I know you'll make it, I just know it."

* * *

Elijah continued to train with Elena away from everyone, in the forest everyday and each day she got better at her vampire speed, not much of running into trees as well as catching her meal. Each time Elena returned to him he felt Stefan in the back of his head telling him she would be better off if he left her in the hands of her friends. As Elijah though more and more about it and as they trained more he felt he might have been intimidating every time Elena failed she had this sad look on her face and now she was better and in his mind this was the last training session.

Elena zipped past in front of Elijah a huge smile on her bloody mouth. Elijah pulled out a tissue wiping her mouth of red stain.

"Thank you so much for teaching me...I honestly would be lost if I didn't have a badass original like you to show me the ropes." Elena says happily staring lovingly at him as he wiped her mouth, his touch sending hot shivers up her spine.

Elena couldn't help but press her lips roughly against his in a passionate kiss, she pulls away briefly never far away. "So is this the part where you stop playing my teacher for a few and be my boyfriend?"

Elijah looks at her in his heart was filled with sadness but he hid it so well. He leans in kissing her passionately pushing her against the tree Elena ran her fingers through his nicely cut dark brown hair kissing him back with just as much passion taking his bottom lip between her teeth lightly biting and 's hands roam down her body reaching the hem of her shirt touching her skin, she presses her body into him as she moves to remove his dress coat.

"Ew gross...Doesn't anyone ever use bedrooms anymore?" Rebekah questions standing in the middle of the forest with Damon by her side.

Elijah and Elena part to see the company they had.

"Rebekah I thought you would have left to New Orleans by now?" Elijah questions.

"Oh Elijah trying to get rid of me...I thought it was always and forever I feel hurt..." Rebekah says.

"I'm deeply sorry, Rebekah I never meant to hurt you...I assumed you would want to join brother Kol that's all." he replies.

"I heard Elena had become a vampire I wanted to see it for myself..." She answers. "I must say I'm surprised to see you made it past the few couple of days." Rebekah adds coming closer brushing a hand out towards Elena touching her hair, Elena flared and slapped her hand away.

"Don't fucking touch me...Don't think because I'm dating your brother that I've forgotten you tried to kill me." Elena says her hate for the blonde original stronger than before. "Damon how could you be hanging out with this crazy bitch...She's worse than Klaus." Elena adds.

"I'm getting over you." He answers. "And it just happens Rebekah here needs to get over Stefan so why not." Damon Adds.

"Jealous, Elena?" Rebekah says a smug smirk on her face.

Elena glares at her picking up at stick she throws it at her only for the original sister to catch it turning it around and stabbing Elena with it, Elena pulled it out letting it fall.

"Hurts doesn't it?" She says. "Elijah, the best wishes for you." Rebekah adds walking off.

Elijah silently watched her leave, Rebekah was the only one who knew what he was going to do and he knew that was the only reason why she backed off of Elena.

"Is all your family nuts?" Damon questions.

"I'm afraid so...but I still love them they're all I have, except Elena here." Elijah says pulling her close kissing the top of her head, she smiles.

"Are you ready to go home?" Elijah asks as it nears dark.

"I think we got enough training in so yes." Elena replies she takes the arm he lent out towards her wrapping her arm with his they take off together.

* * *

Elijah walks Elena to her door, she opens the door ready to go inside but see Elijah was reluctant she turns to him.

"Are you okay?" She asks. "I probably should have asked if you wanted to come in but I assumed you would since you've been basically living here."

"I know...Elena this is goodbye." Elijah says

Elena narrows her gaze. "Goodbye, Why Elijah?" Elena questions. "Everythings been going great...I mean today we were going to have sex in the forest for crying out loud...We're we going to do that and then you drop this bombshell on me about leaving you can't do that, Why now?"

"I'm sorry, Elena...I only wanted one more day with you and I wanted it to be filled with happiness...I wasn't thinking with you...I never think when I'm with you...Oh you make me weak..." Elijah says he knew this would be hard.

He steps up to her running a hand across her face. "I'm sorry but I need to say this...Elena, you've changed me made me a better man and made me learn to love again, I love you so much and you need to know how much this is hurting me."

"Don't do this" Elena begs. "Please..."

He looks into her eyes. "You will forget this...You will forget that we had ever loved all you will remember is that day we met and I wanted to take you away and the small meetings we had you were forced to work with me because I had agreed to protect your friends as long as you would do as I said." Elijah says compelling the young vampire, he looks longingly at her before turning and leaving her porch.


	11. Chapter 11

Elena lived the next couple of months like normal as if all her life she had only been surrounded by Stefan and Damon Salvatore, Caroline Forbes, Matt Donovan, even Tyler Lockwood, Bonnie Bennett and Elena's brother. It was like Elijah hadn't bee a huge part of her life.

Damon and Stefan stuck by Elena's side training her and keeping her away from human blood. No one bothered to remind Elena of her love for the noble original Elijah Mikaelson, Stefan was perfectly fine with it since it would mean he would have a chance to get her back, Damon didn't care either way while the rest were a little uneasy with the idea of keeping something that huge from their loved one.

Elena stood taking her turn in the game of pool, she was full of laughs with Damon who stood by her side. From far away at a table Caroline and Tyler sat, Caroline couldn't take her eyes off the scene while Tyler couldn't take his off her.

"I hate this...She's been hanging out with that bad ass all month..." Caroline spat. "I think we should tell Elena that she was deeply in love with Elijah...Get her away from prancing around with Damon..." Caroline says, she was revolted

"I love that you care about everyone and want them all happy but I think Elijah compelled her to forget their relationship for a reason maybe he wanted her to live a free and good life without the pressure of having a original watching over her." Tyler says.

Caroline sighs. "Your probably right...But I can't feel Elena would be happy to be with Elijah and Elijah I bet he is hating himself for doing this...he hates that he let the best thing in his life go."

"Elijah compelled Elena to forget their love?" The booming sound of Klaus's voice had rang in Tyler and Caroline's ears earning him double the glares.

"Klaus!" Caroline shouts. "Don't you known eavesdropping is bad..."

"Just mind your business Klaus." Tyler spat. "Go on your merry little way and leave us alone, we don't want you here just the sight of you makes me want to tear you limp from limp and watch you grow back again and repeat the process.

"Oh Tyler you are so vicious you make me want to run for the hills..." Klaus rolls his eyes not even flinching at Tyler's words. "Too late I can't mind my business because I've already heard everything I'm afraid...You should really tell your girlfriend not to be talking so loudly...Who knows maybe it might be Elena next time coming up hearing."

"Look just to make you leave us alone I'll tell you everything...Look Elijah called me the night he did it, It scared me how calm he was as he spoke to me about this but I could sense how hurt he was...He told me to make sure Elena is happy and make sure she doesn't find out...He left that night he's now in New Orleans."

"So that's why I haven't heard from my brother...I was beginning to think Elijah actually learned to hate me..." Klaus answers.

"Oh trust me deep down he does, he just won't admit it to your face and he just won't show it because he's your brother and he's full of grace unlike you who steams with hate and disgust." Caroline snaps. "Let's go Tyler...The rooms gotten little cold...And I think I may be sick..."

* * *

After feeling she was getting caught up in the moment of having fun with the older Salvatore brother, Elena excused herself from Damon telling him it was time for her to go home and take care of herself and check up on Jeremy, she leaves the grill getting to her car to see Klaus standing there.

"There's a cockroach on my car...what do you think your doing?" Elena questioned glaring at him.

"I heard about your break up...My condolences, Luv." Klaus says.

"You are so out of the loop I honestly thought you would hear about this by now since you do love sticking yourself in the middle of everyone's business...Stefan and I have been over for a while now we've even managed to become good friends...But thanks for your concern." Elena says. "If you could move out from my car and never speak to me I would appreciate it." Elena snaps coldly.

"I believe your the ones who's out of the loop, Luv..." He mumbles to himself. "I would love it if you change your attitude about me and give me a chance please." Klaus replies kindly.

Elena looked at him and softened, she couldn't believe she was putting her guard down, she didn't want to but every bone in her body was telling her to listen to the evil original in front of her. "Fine, What can I do for you, Klaus?"

"I can show you a good time if you give me a chance, luv." Klaus says.

"Ew...I'm not interested in you...Go find your entertainment somewhere else maybe the strip club down the street will do you some good..." Elena replies.

Klaus rolls his eyes and only smiles. "Not like that...Just give me your keys I'll show you a good time a lot more fun than hanging with the snoring Salvatore's."

Elena reluctantly handed him her keys, she couldn't believe she was just going to sit in a car with the man who killed her aunt and terrorized her and her friends but she figured second chances are good to give so she got into the passenger side.

* * *

Caroline watched and with every second she did not like it, she turned on her heel after Tyler left to deal with Matt, she knew she shouldn't have been doing this but she was helping her friend, she couldn't stand seeing Elena hanging around Damon and now Klaus, that was the end of it, no turning back now for Caroline Forbes. She ended up going to Rebekah Mikaelson.

Caroline didn't bother to knock, she stomped into the living room to see Rebekah was sitting on her couch reading a gossip magazine, Rebekah looked up boredly.

"I know you know what Elijah did...It's been months and things have gotten horrible...I want you to compel Elena to remember her time with Elijah so she can get her head back straight." Caroline says she stops in front of Caroline her hands crossed against her chest with a serious look on her face.

"How is the innocent Elena having problems, What wrong with her?" Rebekah questions not really giving a shit, after things didn't work well with Damon she had finally gotten what she wanted in the beginning, Stefan who after figuring Elena didn't want him back even though she knew nothing about her love for Elijah, he gave up and moved on to Rebekah.

"Not only is she hanging out with the evil demon Damon she's handing her keys off and getting into cars with your evil brother, Klaus!" She shouts frantic.

"Elena has the right to hang out with whoever she wants maybe she's feeling a little bad girl in her now that she's a vamp, I say go for it." Rebekah says a smirk on her face.

"Oh my god...Elena would never go anywhere with Klaus...I got the answer when he fed her his blood he knew she would be sired to that him, That bastard!" Caroline snaps. "We need to do something before she's sleeping with the ass!" She cries.

"Ew...Gross image in my head...Look I'll compel Elena just get out of my face you're giving me a headache with your detective work..." Rebekah answers.

* * *

Klaus had taken Elena to a random rave in town to show her some fun as he said. Klaus stood by the bar getting the drinks, he stood watching his hybrid maker have the time of her life without being tied down by Stefan who wanted her to be a good little nun, he wasn't having it. He was the one who made her so he had the say in what she became, Klaus figured.

Elena was high on life having a good time dancing with the crowd, glitter raining down along with confetti going with the strobe lights. She had been knocking a few drinks back and luckily for being a vampire she could control not getting so wasted. Elena being lost in the music she didn't hear Klaus come up behind her

"This is a perfect time to feed a crowd of a lot of loud drunk horny teens for the taking." He whispers.

Elena knew she shouldn't be doing this but she didn't care, what Klaus was asking of her, she felt it was right, she needed to feed from a human who's blood tasted so fresh, so warm to the tongue, she smiled at the idea the thought of sinking her fangs into someone's neck, of course she would feed from someone who was bad news, never someone who was good hearted. "Your right...But I don't want to feed on someone innocent...I was once innocent.." Elena says she searches the crowd finding a guy slipping a drug to some drunk girl, she smiles and leaves.

Klaus watched her running into the man and lead him away from the girl he was once talking to, he watched as they danced and followed by her sinking her teeth into his neck. Elena left him alive and walked back to Klaus a huge bloody grin lighting her face.

"Beautiful." Klaus says, he wipes her mouth of the blood with a tissue he grabbed.

As Klaus did that, Elena couldn't help but feel like she was hit with deja vu, that someone else had wiped her mouth of blood but she shook that thought out of her head.

"Wanna dance?" Elena asks her high from the music and the blood taking over her thoughts.

"I thought you hated me, Luv?" Klaus questions.

Elena rolls her eyes. "Oh come on I can put my hate for you behind me for a while...One dance couldn't hurt." She says turning and grabbing the evil man's sleeve taking him out on the dance floor.

As they danced, Elena couldn't help but sink her teeth into a few more bodies, a boy, a girl, a different variety. Klaus did the same, it was weird how you can have fun with someone you hate, dance and feed having the time of a life time, Elena didn't want to think of the negativity, not bother with the feeling of feeding on innocents just feed for fun.

* * *

Elena had been yanked off and dragged outside, she looked to see her captor was Rebekah. Klaus was right behind.

"What on earth are you doing to this girl, Nik...Having her feed like there's no tomorrow dancing with the likes of you...If Elijah knew he would be all over you?" Rebekah asks Klaus who appeared behind them.

"What's going on?" Elena questions.

"You have no self control, Elena. You're sired to my brother and just in case your confused it's Klaus of course...Not my good brother the one you once loved, Elijah." Rebekah says.

"You were using me?!" Elena shouts turning her gaze towards the smiling Original who acted innocently. "Of course you were you have no decency in you, Klaus...And as for loving Elijah never have I...I was forced to work with him just so my friends would be safe, we managed to become allies but there's no romantic connection there..." She says.

"I guess that's it for me..." Klaus says. "But before I go a parting gift...I hope you or her friends will find a way to get her sanity back...Elena, Turn it off."

"I can't..." Elena says.

"Leave her be, Nik...You heard her she can't do it." Rebekah says she couldn't believe she was helping this girl but she had to for her brother who she hadn't heard from in months.

"Turn off your humanity!" He shouts exiting the scene.

* * *

Rebekah looks at Elena, she couldn't believe how she was actually caring about the girl who she wanted to kill for being with her brother, Rebekah actually felt sorry for Elena who had to be a vampire. "Elena, How do you feel?"

Elena turns to her. "Easy...Nothing."

Rebekah sighs. "You won't care about this but you should know this piece of information...Luckily I can make you remember since I am an original." Rebekah says.

"I don't want to listen to you, I'm so hungry and I want a snack so If you would excuse me..." Elena says trying to walk past her.

Rebekah grabs her arm holding her back with her strong grip, she looks deeply into her eyes blue eyes meeting brown ones to compels her. "Remember your time with Elijah."

* * *

Elena had waited for the original that Rose had been talking about show up, she paced the room impatiently and terrified of what he was going to do with her. Elena stopped in her tracks seeing the dark haired man in the door frame who looked her over with an emotionless gaze, unknown of what he was like she automatically afraid of the man who stood in front of him, It took her back when he gracefully and quickly made his way down to her he was about two inches from her face checking her out because she was the doppelganger, she quivered but deep down she felt drawn to him.

* * *

After Elena left the Salvatore's she came into her home crying after breaking up with Stefan because he couldn't trust she can make her own decisions, she found Elijah in her home because Jenna had asked him to watch over them, he embraced her in a comforting hug and she cried into him and she remembered he had called her extraordinary, it meant the world to her.

* * *

Elijah and Elena showed up at the Salvatore's the next day, Damon went to retrieve Stefan who sulked which left her alone with Elijah, she made the move to kiss Elijah and felt embarrassed after because she was unsure if he had returned her kiss, her feelings. She couldn't find out because Damon and Stefan had returned.

That night he stayed with her because Damon fed her his blood trying to keep her safe but only caused her to be upset and full of anger, Elijah had confessed that he had kissed her back and wanted to kiss her again.

* * *

He surprised her with a romantic dinner at the Grill, only for him to tell her after that he had to meet with his brother and that he had been afraid it may have been the last time they saw each other for a while. The following days she went searching for him with her brother to find that Klaus had daggered him and took Stefan's humanity, she met Rebekah who chased her down trying to kill her only for Elijah to stop her, that was when Klaus announced that he would be returning to Mystic Falls and the six of them piled into Elena's ride.

* * *

After Elena had told her friends about Klaus being home as well as celebrating other events, she came home to see Elijah and he wished her a happy birthday followed by making love that night.

* * *

When she had turned into a vampire Elijah had been by her side, he had even been the one to feed her the human blood that turned her, she remembered he was caring for her and teaching her the ropes, Elijah and even talked her out of killing herself the night she almost drank all of her brother's blood and the thought of her being the one to kill him, it had tore at her.

* * *

"You're right Rebekah, I don't care about this useless information..." Elena says yanking her arm away she took steps away from her.

"I know where he is...I can take you to see Elijah.." Rebekah says.

Elena turns back. "Why are you being so nice you hate me and don't worry the feeling is mutual...You wished for me not to be with Elijah well your wish is granted be happy." Elena says.

"Because I love, love...And Elijah for some reason cares about you and you make him happy...And I feel bad that you have to be a vampire and live this curse...I wouldn't wish any of this on my worst enemy..."

Elena rolls her eyes. "Let's go." She says firmly turning away and walking away.

* * *

It was night time in New Orleans only the lights had lit up the streets, Elijah peered out the window watching the crowd of people enjoy themselves, he heard shuffling of light feet behind him but he didn't bother to look around.

"Same time tomorrow, Right?" Elijah called out.

"Of course, I can't wait..." The sultry voice of the female company who graced his presence replied. Everything about it made him feel dirty.

Elijah heard the click of the door signaling that she had left his room, he turned his gaze back at the window with a look of pain on his face as he thought of the girl who weakened him, he knew he needed to forget it all but some how he couldn't, it only cut him deeply to even try and forget.


	12. Chapter 12

After Rebekah had found Elena who's humanity was off, she managed to talk Elena into going to New Orleans, Rebekah had stolen Damon's car and now they drive along the highway towards New Orleans to find Elijah and have Elena feel something again for the original vampire.

Both of their phones, especially Elena's phone was blowing up with calls and texts from her friends wanting to know where she was, Rebekah had told Stefan that her humanity was off so that probably didn't help the situation, Elena annoyed with the constant ringing turned her phone off as well as reaching over and forcing Rebekah's to go off as well.

Rebekah drove while Elena sat in the passenger seat, Rebekah looked over to Elena as she switched the radio station constantly, she very was annoyed.

"Have you found a song yet, Elena?" Rebekah questions it was clear she was annoyed, Elena knew that.

"Am I pissing you off?" Elena responds, she looks up to the unamused blond, a smile on her face.

"Yes, You are..." Responds Rebekah who returned her blue eyes to the road, they past the sign that said 'Welcome to New Orleans.'

"Well then I'm doing my job perfectly well." Elena answers she continues to switch channels looking at the look on Rebekah's face, Elena enjoyed pissing the original off.

Rebekah growled and reached over turning the radio off before putting both hands back on the steering wheel.

"The sound of quiet is much better...You dare turn it back on I will rip your heart out, Elena Gilbert." Rebekah threatens.

Elena could have thrown a snarky comment back towards the blonde but she didn't feel like being left in New Orleans so she kept her remarks to herself, for the rest of the drive she kept quiet.

It wasn't until around the afternoon when Rebekah had asked the brunette to take over the wheel and it wasn't until around 1:00 that Elena with her fast driving pulled over to the side parking, she unbuckles her seatbelt and opens the car door getting out slamming it behind her knowing Rebekah would follow her.

"Where are you going, Elena...I didn't tell you to stop driving, Elijah isn't even anywhere near here, So get back in the car and I will lead you to where he's staying..." Rebekah says following behind Elena.

"Look you've got me here so be happy, Just let me have my fun for a bit and then I'll do whatever you want..." Elena says.

"No Elena, The whole purpose of coming to New Orleans was to find Elijah, I don't want you doing something that you'll regret and then have the Salvatore brother's whining at me at how their poor little Elena is broken...Now get back into the car and I will take you to my brother." Rebekah snaps.

Elena glares at Rebekah. "I'm starving..." She says turning to walk away from the original, Rebekah followed after.

The brunette vampire strolled over to the closest person on the sidewalk, Elena tapped the dark haired girl on the shoulder, she wait with a kind, innocent smile. "Excuse me, Miss?"

"Well, well, Well...I didn't expect to see Elena Gilbert in New Orleans, Especially with no escorts of male kind..." The velvety rough voice of Katherine Pierce spoke, she turned around her usual smirky, seductive smile on her lips with her hand on her hips, She overlooked Rebekah who stood by.

Elena backed away from the Petrova vampire, she felt Katherine's eyes looking her up examining her. "Take a picture, It will last longer." Elena snaps she turns away and walks past Rebekah. "You know what I just lost my appetite seeing this black widow on the street..."

"Hold on...I find it strange that Katherine is in the same town as us at the exact time..." Rebekah responds, Elena stops in her tracks.

"Who cares, I don't watch over that slut so it's not my problem what she does in her spare time..." Elena comments.

"I'll leave you girls...I have a date." Katherine responds she turns to walk away only to be pulled back by Elena who got intrigued with the fact Katherine was meeting someone, now Elena was certain that the doppelganger was up to something and being curious she wanted to know what.

"A date...Must be pretty important, Who with?" Elena asks overstepping and getting into Katherine's personal business.

"You have no right to ask who I'm pursuing..." Katherine spat she ripped her arm out of Elena's grasp.

"I think the three of us need a quiet sit down, What do you say Elena?" Rebekah questions grabbing Katherine's hair to stop her from escaping.

"I have nowhere else to be, Why not...It's not everyday you see your doppelganger just walking the streets." Elena answers.

"Who are you meeting, Katherine...Why are you trying so hard to keep it a secret?" Elena asks interrogating the girl who sit across from her.

"It's none of your fucking business, Leave it alone." Katherine spat.

Elena glared at Katherine as she twirled her fork around, she took it and stabbed it through Katherine's hand, Katherine whined in pain but quieted herself for she didn't want to throw attention the group of girls, she fear Rebekah would tear her heart out.

"Want to try that again, Katherine?" Elena asks politely.

"Someone...At the park, At 2:00 he will be waiting in an open clearing that's surrounded with flowers..." Katherine says spilling some information, no name but at least there was a place and time.

This gave Elena an idea to go in Katherine's place, Katherine look at her examining the evil smile on the Gilbert's lips she couldn't figure what she was thinking.

"What the hell are you thinking, You evil little bitch?" Katherine asks, she didn't like to be the one sitting at the end of an interrogation being bullied by a original vampire and just a mere vampire.

Elena gave Rebekah a look to remove the fork that's pierced through her hand, Rebekah did so. "I want your jacket, your watch and...You're bracelet." She says.

"You can't have my bracelet, It's the only way I'm able to stay out in the sunlight you stupid bitch..." Katherine spat.

Elena ignored her. "Fine, I want your shoes..." She answers.

After Katherine gave up the items the brunette asked for, Elena went into the bathroom to put them all on plus to touch up her makeup, she was now ready to go meet that someone.

* * *

The light wind blew the leaves that were on the ground around, Elena stood in the middle of the park checking the time and pacing back and forth, maybe the mystery guy wasn't going to show, or maybe he would show and figure out that she wasn't Katherine. Either way, Elena didn't care what happened here at this very park in the city of New Orleans.

"Katherine..." Elena's heart picked up at the sound of the voice behind her, she turned around quickly getting her Katherine Pierce game on.

"Elijah..." Elena said, she was speechless but she hid it well at least that's what she thought, she stood with her brown eyes locked with his, she wait for his next move.

Elena stood speechless looking at Elijah, Elijah looked back at 'Katherine.' Elena could sense a lustfulness coming off of him, the pit of her stomach felt sick knowing Katherine's mystery date was Elijah, Elena knew she needed to speak otherwise the original brother would get suspicious.

"Finally, You show...I missed you." Elena spoke as confident and boldly as Katherine would.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting." Elijah replied, he moved in closer now two inches away from her.

Elena felt his arms wrap around her waist, she stay frozen in place looking into his eyes and soon his soft yet a bit rough lips crushed against hers in a timeless passionate kiss.

Elijah pulls away from the kiss but not from her, he continued to look deeply into her eyes. "Oh how I've missed you so much..." He says in a almost breathless whisper.

"As I've said before...So have I..." Elena replies she rests her hand on his chest patting him gently lovingly. "And now we're together...I hate to cut this short but I should probably go... " Elena adds feeling as if she was getting over her head with this, she moves to leave only he pulls her back.

"I know it's you, Elena...So you can cut the act." Elijah says firmly.

Elena relaxed. "H-How?" She questions in surprise.

"You honestly think you could have fooled me, I know you, Elena. I have loved you ever since I laid my eyes on you..." Elijah answers.

Elena pulls her arm out of Elijah's grip and walks a couple of feet away before spinning around facing him. "If you loved me so much why did you compel me to forget our love, Why did you move on so quickly with Katherine of all people?" Elena questions.

"I compelled you to forget because I felt you would have been better off without me in your life, I thought It would have kept you safe from my brother who turned you into a vampire...I've lived so long and losing people became a natural thing to me, It didn't bother me as much...I never thought it would be this hard to move on from you, Elena." Elijah says.

"And yet you move on with Katherine, Don't you know that she's just using you, She isn't capable of loving someone all she does is destroy everything in her path." Elena responds.

"I'm aware, Elena. I was in no place to love someone so I turned to Katherine because I knew she wouldn't expect anything of the sort." Elijah answers.

"I really don't need to know your reasons...Goodbye." Elena says coldly, she turns to leave Elijah, he turns her back to him looking intently at her, she knew he was examining her. "Why are you looking at me, Why do you insist I stay?" She asks.

"You seem different..." He says softly.

"Well being constantly being thrown into a world of pain as well as being compelled by someone who says they love you might change a person, You don't know me, Elijah...You think I'm some girl who has the heart of gold but I'm different, I'm no longer that girl, The girl you say you loved is gone." Elena says.

Elijah felt his heart shatter at how distant and cold Elena was being, he looked into her eyes and all he saw looking back was an empty shell, the girl he loved was lost in pain, Elijah touched her face lovingly holding her face in the palm of his hands, she didn't move.

"You've abandoned your emotions, Elena...I'm so sorry this has happened to you." Elijah says.

"Don't be sorry, Elijah...This is the best thing that could ever happen to me, Thanks to your brother I no longer have to feel guilty about feeding on the blood of humans, I no longer care about anyone in my life telling me I'm just some broken vampire, All of you are just a distant memory that I would like to abandon." She says.

Elijah stays silent his gaze never leaving the frame of Elena Gilbert, The silence was interrupted by the ringtone of Elijah's phone he gracefully slides the electronic out of his pocket looking to see unknown caller.

"Who is this?" Elijah answers his phone.

"Elijah Mikaelson, I'm here with your sister as well as Katherine who told me Elena has come to meet with you."

"Stefan Salvatore, It's been along time...As of Elena Gilbert's whereabouts it's none of your business." Elijah says harshly.

"Elijah, I know we have our differences...But Elena turned off her humanity because of Klaus being Klaus...We don't know what she's capable of but I fear she'll do things she'll regret so please if she's with you just send her home." Stefan responds.

Elijah doesn't respond, he hears the rattle of the cell phone being taken away from Stefan's ear.

"Elijah, Are you still there?" Damon asks taking over the phone call.

"I'm here, Damon what is it you want?" Replies Elijah, he was more relax since he really didn't have a problem with Damon Salvatore, between the two Salvatore's Damon was the one he got along with.

"I believe you have the best chance of getting Elena's humanity back so if she is with you just do whatever to save her, I believe she's in the best hand with you, Elijah." Damon says kindly before ending the call before Stefan could get a crack at Elijah.

Elijah turns his phone off and slid it back into his pocket, he turns around back to Elena who surprisingly stuck around she stood patiently.

"I assume Stefan and Damon are requesting my presence?" Elena questions.

"Those Salvatore's are worried about you, Elena. I would like to suggest you call them sometime just to let them know your safe." Elijah suggests.

"I'll get to it when I get to it...Is this where we part ways, Are you done with me?" Elena questions.

"I might add that Damon suggested that you stay with me and he also suggested that I do whatever to get your humanity back." Elijah said.

"Oh really and what are you going to do to me, Drain all of my blood, tie me up and place vervain all over my skin, burn me with sunlight...You really think that scares me?" Elena asks.

"No, I don't want to hurt you like that...I don't want you coming back with hate in your heart, Elena." Elijah answers.

"Then what?" Elena questions.

In a quick and swift movement, Elijah appeared behind Elena before the female vampire could even move he cracked her neck letting her fall into his arms sound asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

The graceful original vampire, Elijah Mikaelson sat in the reddish brown chair that sat next to the table and near the huge window of his small apartment room. He looked out at the city that glowed with lights as the music played and the people danced, having the time of their lives with their family, friends and our loved ones while the moonlight shines above them.

Elijah turned his gaze from the busy street to the stirring girl on the bed, he rose to his feet, grabbing a glass he began to pour some blood into the glass.

Elena Gilbert's eyes fluttered open, she was startled from being in an unknown surroundings, she sat up, her head spinning, she soon remembered she met with Elijah, who vowed to make her humanity return, her thoughts on the subject subsided when the scent of blood.

"Here I believe you could use something to drink, your looking a bit…Pale." Elijah offers observing her change of color, the slowness in her rising.

"You can blame your sister on that…Rebekah didn't let me feed on anything all she cared about was getting me to you…" Elena spat, taking the glass, sipping the red liquid that tingled on her lips after it was gone she returned the glass back to Elijah who set it on the table.

"I'm sorry about that, Rebekah is quite…"

"A Bitch, You're sister is a bitch…" Elena answers before Elijah could finish his reply.

"I was going to say pushy…" Elijah answers being more nice about the matter of his young sister.

Elena rises to her feet, pacing the room she turns on her heel paying her attention on him. "You know Elijah for an original vampire your really nice, You're family has screwed you over multiple times and you continue to be so polite towards them." Elena comments making an observation of Elijah's manners towards his family.

"I see no reason in lashing out so harshly, I know they push my buttons to the point I wish to kill them with the white oak that is left…But I choose not to because they are all the family I have, Always and Forever is the bond we share…"

Elena gracefully closes the space between them, she stands in front of the tall and dark haired handsome original vampire, gazing into his brown eyes.

"Oh so noble….You stand in front of me wanting to fix me because that's the kind of man you are….I feel nothing for you Elijah so it's not going to work, hell I'm better than I've ever been….So if you don't mind, I think I'll take my leave." Elena says spinning around on her heel so she can take her leave, she places her hand on the cold silver doorknob about to turn it and open it, Elijah yanked her hand from the door and shoved her against the wall with his body pressed against hers.

Elena felt the change in the room, a lustful and passionate cloud hanging over them both, she felt flushed at being so close to Elijah, she knew she only had herself to blame for approaching him, but Elijah didn't bother to back down, in fact, he closed even more of the space, he was so close it quickened her breathing making her chest heave, Elena continues to play it cool.

"I don't think that's a very good idea, Elena." He says, husky his breath on her neck.

"What are you going to do, Elijah seduces my humanity back?" Elena questions.

"I told you I wasn't going to harm you…Perhaps this way we both get something out of it." Elijah responds.

"Oh really and what if I say no?" Elena asks.

"Do you honestly want to do that?" He replies.

Elena ponders the idea for a second until she ditched it. "Of course not." She answers bringing her fingers up to his tie encircling them around the black tie she brings him closer in a rough and timeless of passion kiss.

Elijah felt a tad guilty for taking advantage of the young vampire, but Elena has given in so all in all both parties consent to the act, after all of this and once Elena had her humanity would she hate him or would she be happy to be in his arms. He left his worries fade to the back of his brain and allowed himself to lovingly kiss her back he needed to live in the moment.

Elena allowed herself to give into the original since he wasn't allowing her to leave anytime soon, she knew if he had his way she would have her humanity back, after she let his black tie fall to the ground she ran her fingers through his dark hair before circling her arms around his neck.

As they kissed he slipped her black jacket off her shoulders, letting it fall to the ground.

Elena pulled away. "No turning back now, Elijah. Are you sure you want to do this with a girl who has no emotion, all I'll feel is nothing." She says.

"I'll have to change that...Maybe a little passion will bring you back to life." Elijah replies, he cupped her face in his hands pulling her into a deep passionate kiss.

Kissing her he bites her lip, his tongue enters her mouth tangling with hers. Elena felt a spark between them, a spark of passion, but she refuses to let Elijah see that.

Elena rips the buttons of his dress shirt taking it off of him. He lifts her from the wall leading her to the nicely put together bed before laying her down, he slips her dress off her body leaving her in matching undergarments. Elena pulls away from his touch pushing him onto the bed, straddling him and kissing him again their bodies pressed together she reached down unbuttoning his pants as he unclips her bra.

She was left in her bottom garments as well as Elijah, who was left in boxers he switched their positions, kissing her neck, leaving marks of his own he makes his way down her stomach, he looks up to see no emotion on her face but a hint of blush appears and a look of lust deep in her Brown eyes.

"Turn it back on, Elena." Elijah coaches making his way back up to her.

"Don't talk about things like that, Don't talk at all.." Elena says harshly.

He kisses her neck, her throat grabbing her brown hair, yanking her head back he whispers in her ear.

"You'll regret keeping it off…" He says suckling on her earlobe making her gasp.

Elena turns to him and smashes her lips to his, kissing him roughly she runs her hands up his arms, feeling his muscles, she throws her arms around his neck, her fingers in his hair, If he wasn't going to stop talking then she would make him stop.

As things progressed an interruption of Elijah's phone rang, it stopped after he refused to answer and began again.

"You better get that, Sounds like someone needs you. " Elena says

"It'd probably Rebekah, She'll be alright." Elijah answers he didn't want to take his attention away from Elena, the girl he has learned to love after swearing off love because of what he did to Tatia, Elena opened his eyes and now he wanted to open hers, bring her back with passion not hate.

Elijah kisses get again left the phone ringing behind.

Elena gasped, feeling him slide into her, she held onto his shoulders as he began steady movement, the movement began to go swiftly. Thrusting faster and harder going inside her deeper. She clawed at his back showing deep gashes of drawing blood holding onto Elijah, her gasps turned into soft and getting louder moans that synced with his small noises, the room was filled with heat, desire and sweat between their bodies.

Elijah gazed deeply into her eyes as she moved from underneath him getting on top of him she kissed him passionately resting her hands on his chest as she pressed herself into him grinding her body steadily into his, He gripped Elena's hair drawing her closer, pressing her into him.

Elena pulled him along with the blankets tumbling onto the floor tangled up with each other, he rolled on top of her continuing their activities at full speed.

As they moved in rhythm together one last time, slowing down, the two cling to each other releasing love, the two lay panting in silent on the floor.

"Elijah, I love you." Elena says softly.

Elijah looks over at Elena, who stared dazed at the ceiling. She looked back over a huge happy smile on her face as she rolled over to be near him.

He wrapped his arms around her holding her close. "Does this mean your back, Elena?" Elijah asks.

"Yes, my emotion is back, I'm back, Elijah." She says.

"When did you do it?" Asks Elijah.

"Hmm…In the middle of it all, I just wanted to see you squirm on trying to get me back." Answers Elena.

"I deserve that, Elena. I'm glad your back, I couldn't see you being with no emotion the thing I love about you is your caring open hearted nature. You are a gift to this world and to me, Elena." Elijah says he kisses her head lovingly. "I just wish I didn't let you go, I'm such a fool." He adds.

"Oh you are." She replies giggling, she kisses his cheek. "Just be happy that I'm forgiving, I forgive you, Elijah. You felt I'd be better off without you but now you know that I'll be okay with you in my life." Elena says.

He pulls her in kissing her passionately, Elena kisses him back.

Elijah came out of the bathroom with his boxers and pants on, he left his shirt off. He looked to see the beautiful girl he loved wrapped in a white sheet sitting gracefully by the fireplace, he smiled to himself as he came closer sitting behind her he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Jeremy, Tell everyone I'm alright and safe, I'm in New Orleans with Elijah. I, uh…Really don't know when I'll be back so behave yourself, Love you, Jere." Elena says ending the call.

"Did everything go alright?" Elijah asks, kissing her cheek.

"Everything is great." Elena says, twisting her body to face him.

"Oh you've reminded me that I have to call my sister and tell her that you're okay and you're with me, I'm sure she's worried sick." Elijah says.

"Sure you could say that. I'll be here." Elena says, smiling at the man who smiled back, he kissed her and walked off into the other room.

The dark haired girl got tired of sitting around, she dressed herself and walked around checking the place out. She looked at the pictures on the fireplace of Elijah and his siblings, Group photos and then some with him and Klaus and or him, and Rebekah and then one of Klaus and Rebekah plus another with him, Klaus, Rebekah and Kol, there were a lot of pictures scattered around..

A knock on the door brought Elena out of looking at Elijah's pictured life. She figured he was still talking to his little sister so she walked over twisting the know opening the door to meet an unfamiliar woman.

"Hi is Elijah Mikaelson here?" She asked.

" He is…May I ask who's requesting to see him?" Elena questions.

"Elena, Who is at the door?" Elijah asks, walking out of the bedroom, he stops and looks at the woman.

"Hello Elijah." She greets.

"Elijah, Who is this?" Elena questions.

"I'm Sabine Laurent, I'm Elijah's long lost love." She answers.

The room was filled with silence, Elena was in shock, she couldn't believe she was meeting someone from Elijah's past. She look to Elijah to see the surprise look on his face, it was like he saw a ghost.

Ah yes! About time I update. I'm leaving this story with a shocking end. I might do a sequel, but I don't know I guess have to see what happens. Thank you for reading and favoriting, following and reviewing I hope you enjoyed this fanfic and I hope if I ever decide to make a sequel that you follow on with it.


End file.
